She's So Gone
by SimplyDonna
Summary: "This isn't one of those stories, you know, the ones where they end up being partners, and realize they were meant for each other. No. This one isn't a fairytale." Austin and Ally HATED each other, and now they aren't even partners. Their separate careers are soaring, and they are both much happier without each other. But, will that last?
1. Chapter 1

**Alright guys, this is my new fanfic that I'm super duper ooooobeeerrrr excited about! Read, read, read, and let me know what you think! =]**

**Also, the first person who can guess where I got the title from, will get to be a character in my story. =]**

**Ally's POV**

Having yet another layer of lip gloss applied to my lips by my stylist, so that they looked absolutely perfect, I walked onto the stage, taking a seat on the open chair.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Ally Dawson!"

Everyone in the studio was applauding. I waved aimlessly, smiling huge for the cameras.

"Ally, it is great to have you here with us tonight. Wow. You've had quite a year haven't you?"

I laughed. "I guess you could say that."

"Let me see, since breaking away from Austin Moon, you've received your own record deal, starred in two movies, and you're now the star of a new TV show, is that right?"

I smiled. She was right. "Yes. And it has been the absolute best year of my life."

"So, what is this new show about?"

"Well, as you all probably know, its on the Disney Channel, and its called 'Music From the Soul'. Basically, my costar, Jake Ralan, and I are high school students, who share a passion for creating music."

"Speaking of Jake Ralan, my sources tell me that there may be an offstage romance budding."

I knew they would ask me this. I smiled. "Yes, we are dating."

"Well, congratulations to you both."

"Thank you."

"We're just about out of time. So, I have one final question. We all know that you and Austin used to be partners, and that you obviously aren't anymore, but none of us know why. Are you willing to share?"

"Well, Austin and I really didn't get along very well. We had nothing in common, except our love for music. Let's just leave it at that."

"Alright then. Ally, its been a pleasure having you on the show tonight. We all wish you luck on the new show and your music. Thank you everyone, and good night!"

Finally, done. I HATE when people ask me about Austin, but they always do. Of course they would, that's a huge story in today's society. Everyone in the country seems to be saying, "Oh no! Austin and Ally aren't partners anymore! But, they were SO PERFECT together!" Oh please, they know nothing of my life.

Maybe I should explain.

I grew up my whole life in Miami. My dad owns the music store in the mall called Sonic Boom. My best friend, Trish, and I practically live in that store. Since I love music, being around instruments all day suited me well.

However, I had horrible stage fright. I loved to play the piano and sing, I even wrote my own songs, but I was so afraid to perform in front of anyone.

One day Austin and Dez came into the store, and my life changed forever. Austin ended up "accidentally" stealing my new song, Double Take, and made it an overnight sensation. He eventually gave me credit for the song, and begged me to continue writing songs for him. Since I wasn't doing anything with my songs, I agreed.

I really shouldn't have done that.

Austin and I immediately got off on the wrong foot. He stole my song, didn't give me credit, I yelled at him for this. Even though I agreed to write songs for him, I didn't like it. I didn't like HIM.

This isn't one of those stories, you know, the ones where they end up being partners, and realize they were meant for each other. No. This one isn't a fairytale.

Austin and I constantly fought. I was shy and fragile, and he used that against me, purposefully trying to humiliate me. I couldn't stand up to him, too afraid of more humiliation.

Austin was the typically rocker, getting every girl he wanted. He treated everyone as if they were below him, and respected no one. I didn't have the nerve to stop him from treating me so poorly, I let him walk all over me.

Thinking back on it, I've realized that I HATE Austin Moon. I don't just strongly dislike him, I HATE him.

I did everything for him, writing songs for him, so that he would be noticed for his music, yet he treated me like dirt. We fought all the time, and obviously the hate was mutual.

We greeted each other with insults, we tripped each other in the hallways at school, we would close the piano covers on each other's fingers.

This wasn't all fun and games. We legitimately did not care for each other.

I know what you're probably thinking. Why would I have been partners with him if this was what was going on?

Well, for one, this did get me noticed. Austin couldn't take credit for his lyrics, so he grudgingly had to give that to me. My name was out there, I did interviews, people started recognizing me. I needed that. And before you tell me it was wrong to use Austin that way, remember that Austin was just using me for the lyrics, because he couldn't write a song to save his life. He just has the voice.

Plus, I was too afraid to tell Austin to just leave me alone, figure out a way to write his own songs. We were both so mean to each other, but I was just unable to stop it.

When he got his record deal, he up and moved to New York. They offered him a new songwriter, and he didn't even hesitate. He cast me aside.

Of course, I was ecstatic. Finally, I was rid of him, could focus on my own career. I worked up the nerve to perform at a little gig Trish had set up for me.

That little gig soon turned into huge crowds, which eventually led to a record deal of my own. I even still get to write my own songs.

Just for fun, I auditioned for a few little musicals that were to premier on the Disney Channel. I was shocked when I got a callback for one of them, and then actually got the lead role.

That was an amazing experience, starring in that movie. My cast was amazing, and I'm still friends with them today.

From there, I got the lead in another musical, which was just as amazing.

By this point, I wasn't the shy, timid girl I used to be. I was now confident, collected, and dare I say, pretty dang cool. I get hundreds of messages on twitter a day, and people constantly recognize me out in public, declaring their love for me. I sell out stadiums, while people scream holding signs saying, "WE LOVE YOU ALLY."

The Ally Dawson that I was in Miami, was effectively GONE.

Thank God.

Finally, I landed the starring role on the new TV series "Music From the Soul", starring with Jake Ralan. Jake and I connected immediately. Just a few short weeks after we first met, we shared an amazing kiss, that has continued on into the best relationship I've ever had. He really is amazing.

I live in L.A. now almost full time because of the show and my music, and so does Jake. We are constantly going walking on the beach together, or walking through malls, or just chilling, playing the piano together. Or, of course, we're at work, which is just as fun.

It's great to be with someone who loves music just as much as I do.

I still talk to Trish on a daily basis. I try making it to Miami as much as possible, to see my dad, and Trish, and Dez. Speaking of Dez, he was kind of like a sad puppy for a while when Austin moved to New York, but Trish and Dez have gotten close lately. In fact, they're dating now.

I haven't talked to Austin since we finally broke off as partners. I don't want to talk to him. I'm much happier now that he's out of my life.

i haven't seen him, or talked to him, but he's everywhere. Every magazine, every picture. People still even ask me about him. I know he's a huge success in the music business, so he must be super happy with all of his fame. I'm just glad I don't have to see him.

Plus, when I was with Austin, I was a shy, scared, fragile girl, who was too afraid to get on stage, or stand up for what I know is right.

Now I can.

I'm not the same girl anymore. I'm better. My life is better, now that Austin Moon isn't in it, and confident, beautiful, talented Ally Dawson is.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, 2nd chapter! Let me know what you think! =]**

**Plus, I decided to go with two winners on the title guessing reason contest thingy. The title of this story is the song from Lemonade Mouth, so Peanutjon and NotALoveSongHeartBeat, will you please review with your name, (or whatever name you want to be in the story) and maybe just a few characteristics about yourself that you would want me to include.  
**

**Thanks!**

**Austin's POV**

Whoever it was that said "Life is a ride" was definitely right. My life this past year has been so insane, but so worth it.

I've released two albums, did a world tour, and a national tour. Very busy, but so awesome.

Sometimes I wonder how I could possibly have gotten so lucky. I mean, seriously. There are tons of people in this world who can sing, so why me?

Well, that's because I was smart, and I took the opportunities in front of me. Like with Ally. I needed a songwriter, so no matter how much she makes me cringe, I had to deal with her so I could be recognized and shine.

Of course, when I was offered a record deal in New York, I finally got to leave her behind, not be tied down anymore.

I mean, there are a lot of things I miss about Miami. Firstly, I miss Dez, my best mate. I hardly ever get to see him anymore, since I've been working mostly in New York, or on tour. Honestly, I wish they'd let me work in Miami again, because I miss the sun. You know, the WARM sun.

I also miss Trish. It's hard to believe that someone who is best friends with Ally could be so cool. But, she actually is. She's very blunt, which suits my personality very well.

I can't believe I'm saying this, but I also, kind of, miss Ally. Sort of. This sounds mean, but it's just so much fun messing with her.

She's so shy that practically everything embarrasses her. She turns bright shades of red, and sometimes even cries, its great.

Our partnership definitely turned into a hate relationship. I don't even know what I have against Ally, she just irritates me. I can't stand her.

We used to fight a lot, back when we were partners. We were really mean to each other, and of course, I always won. She was too afraid to stand up for herself, which cracked me up.

But, when it came down to it, I was only there for the music. That is the plus side to our partnership. We were both so in love with music, and great lyrics came out of it. Singing Ally's songs definitely benefited her as well, so its not all for my gain.

I really didn't think twice about getting a new songwriter. Ally and I despise each other. Well, okay, I don't despise Ally. But, that's our relationship, we act like we hate each other. I'm pretty sure she really does hate me, but that's not the point. I've given her good enough reason to, with how many times I've humiliated her for the fun of it.

Oh well.

I haven't spoken to, or seen Ally since we broke off as partners. I doubt she would even want to see me. I don't even know if I'd want to see her. She really does irk me.

But, we both have soaring careers now. I saw an interview with Ally, and she said that in the past year she's gotten a record deal, starred in two movies, and is starting a new TV show on the Disney Channel. I guess she's dating her costar, which is weird, Ally is way too shy to date. Sucks for that guy.

My manager called me into the studio today, saying he had huge news. As I walked in, I wondered what the news could possibly be. I'm not scheduled for another tour until next year, so it can't be that.

"Oh hey Austin. Glad you're here."

"Yeah, of course. What's up?"

"Welllll...I've got big news. We're sending you back to Miami where you will be writing, recording, and performing a duet."

Yes! I've been wanting to do a duet for the longest time now. And, even better than that, I get to go back to Miami!

Wait. "A duet with who?"

"We want it to be a surprise. You'll find out back in Miami. You have a plane in three days, and you should plan to take all of your belongings with you. We're thinking of permanently relocating you to Miami, so you can be close to family and friends when you're not out on tour."

Permanently relocating me? YES! This is amazing. I get to live in Miami again. I won't have to deal with cold winters, or the traffic and crowds of New York. This really is amazing.

I wonder who they're making me do a duet with. Why do they want it to be a surprise? That's so weird. But, also so cool at the same time.

I bet it's someone really famous.

This is gonna be amazing.

I can't wait to go back to Miami.

For good.

**Ally's POV**

Jake and I just finished filming the last episode of the first season of "Music From the Soul". The show doesn't premier for another month, and there are only ten episodes. They are waiting to see the response to the show to decide whether to continue on or not. I hope people like it, because it was so much fun to make.

Unfortunately, this now means Jake has no excuse to be in L.A. He's originally from Indianapolis, and he's going to be going home next week. That, just kinda, sucks.

We were walking hand in hand on the beach, soaking up the sun, but Jake seemed distant. Suddenly, he stopped me. "Ally. What if the show isn't continued?"

"Well, I certainly hope it is, we'll just have to wait to see."

"Yeah, but what if it isn't?"

He was beginning to worry me. Jake is so easy going, so care free. Why is he suddenly freaking out?

"Jake, why are you saying this?"

He looked into my eyes, taking a deep breath. "Ally, maybe we should take a break."

WHAT? "WHAT?"

"I'm going back to Indy, you're staying here, or going to Miami. We don't even know if the show will be continued, it could be cancelled."

"Is that what you want? You want to just give us up because it might be hard?"

"Ally, come on. You know that's not me. I just, I think we should take a break."

"Is that really what you want?"

"Yes."

My heart shattered, but Ally Dawson was NOT going to cry. This was not going to end up as another celebrity story in some paparazzi driven magazine.

"Okay."

"Bye Ally."

He kissed my cheek and walked away. I sat on the sand and threw my head into my hands. That did not just happen.

Ugh. It did.

Crap.

I thought that what we had was amazing, but apparently he didn't agree. At the first sign of difficulty, he ran away. Couldn't hack, or let alone TRY a long distance relationship.

I sat there, pitying myself, when suddenly, my phone rang. I wasn't going to answer it, but I thought I probably should since it was my manager. (BTW, They made me get a new manager when I got the record deal. I'd much rather just use Trish, but I do quite like the one I have now. She's really fun.)

"Hey."

"What's wrong hun?"

Well, I guess she should know. "Jake just broke up with me."

"Oh sweetie. Are you okay?"

"I guess. Just kinda sucks. I thought what we had was special, ya know?"

"Well, I have something to cheer you up. You're going home."

"What?!"

"You heard me. You get to go back to Miami."

"For how long?"

"At least six months." SIX MONTHS! "We'll have to check in with the show, keep up the status."

"What's the catch?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why do I get to go back to Miami?"

"Well, you've been given an assignment. And before you ask, I didn't come up with, I have no power with this one, and no you can't say no. You have to do it."

Uh oh. "Lay it on me."

"You're doing a duet."

"With who?"

"I can't tell you. They want it to be a surprise. Just know that you will be expected to write, record, and perform the duet within the next two months."

"You really aren't going to tell me who with?"

"I can't Ally. I'll get kicked in the butt."

"Oh come on!"

"No! Your plane leaves in three days! Bye!"

Hmm.

So, I get to go to Miami. That's good.

I have to do a duet. That's alright. That's pretty cool actually.

I don't know who with. That might suck.

I hope its someone really cool.

Ugh, why wouldn't they just tell me?


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay guys here's the deal. I'm going to Miami and on a cruise for spring break the next 2 weeks, so don't expect any updates for 2 weeks. Sorry guys! BUTTTTTTTT You guys should totally review this chapter and let me know what you think. Thanks! =]**

**Austin's POV**

This is definitely where I belong. Rocking my shades I take my first walk on the Miami beach in over 5 months. The warm sand underneath me, with the waves washing up around me, I felt home.

It's good to be home.

I have to go to the studio in a few hours, but I'm meeting up with Dez first. I got here early, to enjoy the sun, but he should be here anytime now.

Focusing on the horizon, I didn't notice when he approached me.

"Austin!"

Snapped out of my thoughts, I turned to my best friend, giving him a hug. That's when I realized he hadn't come alone.

"Trish!"

"Hey Austin!"

I gave her a hug as well, so happy to be seeing them both again. We all walked to our favorite place to hang out, the food court at the mall.

Well, actually, its our second favorite place to hang out. We used to always hang out at Sonic Boom, the store Ally's dad owns. Despite the quarreling between Ally and I, I really did love Sonic Boom. The vibe in there is amazing, and we practically spent all of our time there.

But, without Ally it would feel too weird. Not that I'm saying I want her here. I could really go without the arguments. But, it would be nice to go to our old practice room like old times.

I was thinking so much about the times all four of us had shared at Sonic Boom, that when we actually walked by the store on the way to the food court, I couldn't help but look in. I noticed that Dez and Trish avoided looking at Sonic Boom, constantly looking forward. I couldn't do that though.

I guess I was going nuts though, thinking about the old times, because when I looked into the store, I could've sworn I saw Ally.

But, Ally lives in L.A. now, because of her show and music.

Clearly I'm just going nuts.

I didn't mention what I thought I saw to Dez or Trish. They would really think I was crazy, or else they would think I miss Ally and want to see her.

I decided to just forget about what I saw. It wasn't Ally. It was just someone who maybe looked at her. I didn't get a proper look anyway.

What's weird is that I couldn't just forget about it. I couldn't stop wondering if that was really her, what she would be doing here, and even if she would want to see me. I tried, oh I tried so hard, to get these thoughts out of my head, but I simply couldn't.

Dez and Trish left me, and I headed to the studio. I still wish they would have told me who I was doing a duet with for the next two months. I wish I knew what I was getting into.

Nothing could have prepared me for what was to come though.

**Ally's POV**

It is so great to be in Miami again. I mean, L.A. is great, but Miami is my home. I finally feel like I can breathe again, being back at my favorite place in the world, Sonic Boom.

I had just gotten there, and was standing by the counter, taking in the store. Memories flooded my mind, of Trish and her countless jobs, Dez and is utter craziness, Austin and I writing songs together.

Maybe my mind was playing tricks on me, but I could have sworn that I saw Dez, Trish, and Austin walk by Sonic Boom. Dez and Trish didn't look in the store, but Austin did. He seemed to notice me, but kept walking.

I mean, clearly, it wasn't really him. He lives in New York, not Miami.

I cleared my thoughts and got ready to go to the studio and meet my duet partner. When I got there, my manager immediately ushered me into a dressing room, where my stylist was waiting for me. She helped me into a short sparkly dress, did my make up and hair, and finally told me what was going on.

"They have a crowd of about fifty here today, and they want you to perform for them."

Oh, okay. That would have been nice to tell me earlier. I mean, its cool. I love performing, so that's no big deal. Although, I did just want to figure out who I was doing a duet with. I guess that will have to wait.

I took the stage and the music started.

**Austin's POV**

My manager ushered me along until we got to a little auditorium. The seats were practically all filled and it was clear something was going to happen. A band took the stage, setting up their instruments.

What is going on?

Finally a girl in a short, sparkly dress took the stage. I gasped when I realized it was none other than Ally Dawson.

I was right! I did see her earlier. I knew my mind wasn't playing tricks on me either, because every in the room started to cheer for her and chant her name. It was definitely her.

She started to sing a song, and I finally realized that this was the first time I'd ever seen her perform before. She always had stage fright when we were partners, so she would never sing in front of anyone. Now, she totally dominated the stage. Good for her. I mean, I obviously knew she got over her stage fright, since she got a record deal and must be doing concerts constantly, but it was totally different actually seeing it.

She's actually good. Really good.

That doesn't mean I suddenly like her. She's still that same girl who I argued with all the time last year. Yes, now she'll sing in front of people, but I know Ally. She's probably freaking out in her head, and the way she acts off stage is the exact same as always.

Suddenly I became curious as to why they were making me watch her sing with all of these fans, but when I turned to my manager he simply shook his head.

Before I could realize what was happening, the music ended and Ally was being herded our way.

We ended up facing each other, and she finally recognized me. "Austin?"

"Ally?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question."

I guess she finally remembered how much she hated me. "It's really none of your business now is it rockstar?"

"Course not nerd, but I'm making it my business."

I could see Ally square her shoulders, I knew this would be the time when she would back down, make her exit, but our managers interrupted.

"You two, stop! You need to get along."

"We don't want to get along."

True dat Ally.

"Doesn't matter. Ally, don't hate me, I said I didn't come up with this."

Ally looked slightly scared.

"What is it?"

"Austin and Ally, you guys are doing the duet together."


	4. Attention

**OKAY GUYS, HERE'S THE DEAL.**

**I will be gone for the next 2 weeks on spring break in Miami and on a cruise. It is very unlikely that I will be updating until after the 2 weeks are up.**

**PLEASE don't give up on me or my stories because I promise I WILL continue them after break.**

**Everyone take care and I love you all.**

**=]**

**-Donna**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alrighty now guys, I'm back from spring break! Thanks to all of you who waited patiently. Here's a nice longish chapter for ya. =] Let me know what you think. **

**Ally's Manager's (Who for now remains nameless) POV**

I dreaded telling these two young artists they had to do a duet together. Ally had told me all about their partnership and why it was so messed up. I knew they would absolutely hate having to work together again.

But, like I told Ally, I didn't come up with it. The heads of their record labels came together and started this. They didn't have a choice.

"Austin and Ally, you guys are doing the duet together."

At the same time they both said, "No." They glared at each other.

Ugh, I knew they'd be difficult.

"You guys don't have a choice, you know that."

They looked at each other again, and I guess they decided I was right.

"Okay, here's the deal. You two will have two months to write and record this new duet. Yes Austin, you have to contribute with the writing." I said because Austin had started to speak up. "From there, the next four months will be spent rehearsing a new tour show and you two will be going on tour together."

"You've gotta be kidding me."

I looked to Austin. "Dude, don't get mad at me, I didn't come up with this."

"I know, but they KNOW Ally and I don't like each other, why would they do this?"

"I think it would be for that reason exactly. Now, you both have a concert here in Miami this weekend, Friday for you Austin, and Saturday for you Ally. You are expected to be at one another's concerts where there will be several interviews you must participate in. In the meantime, you will be called into the studio whenever neccessary for updates, interviews, photo shoots, and any other details we have to present to you."

Man, this isn't gonna be easy with these two.

"Right now, you guys are expected to 'catch up' here at the studio, by yourselves. I have a meeting to go to, so all I ask is, PLEASE do not kill each other. Try to get along, and I'll see you guys later."

I walked away, legitimately afraid that I would come back to two dead teenagers.

**Ally's POV**

This can't be happening. They actually expect me to do a duet with HIM? I thought, for sure, I would never have to deal with him again, and yet here he is, standing right beside me.

Ughhhhh.

We walked to the lounge separating our new dressing rooms, since we were forced to 'catch up'.

"Soo.."

"I saw you earlier."

What? "When?"

"Dez, Trish, and I walked by Sonic Boom. I looked in and I thought it was you, but I figured it couldn't be since you live in L.A., but I guess it was you."

"I saw you too, actually."

"Huh."

Man this is awkward.

"So, I hear you're dating your costar?"

Crap. He just had to bring that up. "Actually, we aren't together anymore?"

"Couldn't deal with you, huh? Shocker."

There it is, he's starting it again. "Actually, we decided to not try the long distance thing."

"Sure you did."

That's it. I'm not dealing with him. "Like you're so much better. Everywhere I go I see your picture in magazines, with yet another story of how desperately single you are."

"Because I don't settle for little pieces of garbage, like you obviously do."

"Okay, stop. We've been together for five minutes, and we're already fighting."

"It's what we do."

"Well, I don't want to do that. I don't want to deal with that. So, just stop."

He gave me the strangest look when I said that, and then started cracking up.

"Oh, Ally. Since when did you think it was okay to boss me around? That's pathetic."

"You know what's pathetic? The fact that I'm still sitting here talking to you right now."

With that, I got up and left. It was the best feeling in the world, having stood up against Austin, for the first time. I'm guessing he didn't understand it, but that's me. I won't deal with his crap anymore, he can't hurt me.

**Austin's POV**

Okay, that was weird. Ally just...defended herself. She has never done that before. It was kind of refreshing, and dare I admit, extremely cute.

Girl Power! Hahahahahahahaha. It was so funny, watching Ally walk out of the lounge.

I wasn't too thrilled about having to do the duet with her, but I could tell this would be an interesting few months, getting to harrass Ally again.

But, that was really weird. Ally standing up for herself, almost makes me not want to humiliate her. Does that sound crazy?

Of course, Ally won't keep that up forever, so I'll be fine.

Yeah.

I do have to admit though, Ally is even more beautiful than I remember. I mean, I always thought she was pretty, but her newfound confidence really adds to her beauty.

Not that I like her. I don't. Not at all. But, just because I don't like her, doesn't mean I can't appreciate her beauty.

Of course not.

I stayed in the lounge for a little while longer, until I heard a commotion from outside in the hallway. I poked my head out and saw a lot of fans, surrounding four people. Those four people were none other than Ed Sheeran, Harry Styles, Louis Tomlinson, and Ally were being ambushed, signing things at random, until they were finally herded back into the lounge.

The boys stared at me, while Ally avoided my gaze. Eventually Harry asked, "Ally, this is Austin?" What?

She nodded and Harry glared at me. Okay...

"Uhm, yes, I'm Austin."

Louis and Ed introduced themselves. Harry remained silent. Louis spoke for him. "This is Harry. He's just being a little overprotective of Ally here."

"Why?"

"Because Ally and him are good friends, and he knows that you're mean to her."

Ahh, so she's been talking about me.

"Hmm. Aren't there more of you? I was under the impression you five traveled in a pack."

Louis seemed cool, but then again, he was the only one answering. "Ahh yes. The other three are at the hotel unpacking. We're here for a few weeks, doing some concerts and visiting. Harry and I popped in to say hi to Ally, along with Ed. They've both obviously lost their tongues."

So, Ally's friends with One Direction and Ed Sheeran. I guess that's not surprising, I've got plenty of famous friends as well.

Louis nudged Harry, and he finally spoke. "Erh, right. Hello."

He wasn't nearly as friendly, still glaring at me. I guess Louis was more forgiving.

Ally sighed. "Oh, calm down Harry. Let's just go into my dressing room."

She dragged Harry and Ed with her, closing the door behind them. Louis sat on the couch next to me.

"Sorry about Harry. Ally's like a little sister to him."

"How'd you guys meet?"

"We work for the same record label, we run into each other a lot."

"Ah. So you don't care that I'm 'mean to Ally'?"

"Well, obviously I don't want anyone to hurt her. But, I know your's and Ally's story."

"Okay?"

"Well, I'm just saying, I can tell you two don't really hate each other. In fact, I'd wager you two end up together."

"Woah. Slow down there, what makes you say that?"

"Oh calm down. Clearly you two have something going on, in my opinion, its chemistry. You guys don't see it that way, but you will eventually."

"Dude-"

But he cut me off. "I've gotta run, we were supposed to meet up with the boys an hour ago to get food. So, just be nice to Ally."

He opened Ally's dressing room door, grabbed Harry and Ed and left with a scream to Ally, saying "Bye Ally, we love you!"

Ally came back in and sat down on the couch next to me. "Sorry about them. They're like over protective brothers."

"Nah, they seem cool."

She started cracking up. "Whatever Austin. I'm going home."

"I hope you get hit by a bus."

"I hope you get attacked by fangirls."

I shuddered. That was a horrible thing to say.

She walked away, with a smirk on her face.

Okay, this is getting weird. The Ally I know would have been hurt by me telling her to get hit by a bus. She wouldn't have come up with a comeback, let alone a good one.

Who is she and what has she done with the real Ally?

**BTW, One Direction and Ed Sheeran won't be in the picture for long unless you guys tell me you really like them in it. But, my idea is just for them to be minor, and only for a few chapters at most. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Okey dokey, here's another chapter for ya. It's a little shorter, I know. Butttttttt, I promise to update as soon as I possibly can, and I have some really good ideas coming your way. **

**Thanks! -Donna**

**Ally's POV**

I had been so excited to see the boys of One Direction today, especially Harry. I've grown the closest to him, and he really is like a brother to me now. Of course, because of Harry, I'm also extremely close to Louis. Louis is more like a child that you have to deal with but love anyway though. I'm kidding, he is really incredible as well.

Besides, I'd been having a pretty bad day, and just being able to see them made it seems like everything would be alright. I didn't worry so much after that about having to do the duet with Austin. In fact, I was now even looking on the plus side of things.

I know, that's crazy.

Don't get me wrong, I still hate Austin. I'm just realizing that this duet is bigger than that, and I really can't get out of it. Why spend the next six months afraid of humiliation? I just won't let him get to me.

Although, he doesn't anymore. He's tried. I honestly find no harm in his words anymore. Like just now, when he told me to get hit by a bus...I DIDN'T CARE. I know...I KNOW.

I've changed, for the better in my opinion.

It seemed like mere minutes had passed when I opened my eyes again, taking in the morning sunshine. I looked at my phone, and saw I had a text from my manager, saying I was needed in the studio. GREAT.

I rolled out of bed, quickly showering, doing my hair, and getting dressed. When I walked in the studio, and was told to wait in my lounge, I wasn't surprised to see Austin already sitting inside. However, I couldn't quite hide my resentment.

"Ugh, what are you doing here?"

"Well hello there sunshine."

"Shut up. What's going on?" Obviously they wanted us both here for something, but I don't know what.

"I don't know."

"You're helpful." I said plopping onto the couch, avoiding touching him.

"What if they never come for us, just lock us in here forever, trying to force us to get along?"

Is he an idiot? "Austin, I think that's called kidnapping, I'm also fairly certain its illegal."

"I was joking."

"I know."

Ugh.. This is so awkward. Why are they making me do this?

"Soo..I heard you're in a new show."

Why does he care? I won't give him the satisfaction of long answers. "Yep."

I guess he was thinking along the same lines, because all he said was, "Cool."

We sat in silence for a while. I replied to tweets and texts, while he did who knows what on his phone. It looked like a game of some sort. I didn't recognize it.

Finally, he broke the silence. "Since when are you friends with One Direction and Ed Sheeran?"

"Since the last time I was locked in a lounge with people I hated so we'd end up getting along."

"Funny." He said, giving me a look. He almost looked like it had actually been funny.

I mean, I thought it was funny. But, of course I did. I said it.

"Nah, they were in L.A. for a meeting about a tour they were going on, and I was also in the building, and I ran into Harry. He made me meet the others, and we've all been friends since."

"Yet they all didn't come see you yesterday?"

"Well, I'm closest to Harry. He's like a brother to me, and we haven't seen each other in a few months. And, wherever Harry goes, Louis is close behind."

"Are they...together?"

I burst out laughing. I guess it was a fair question. "No. Louis has a girlfriend."

Austin nodded, but had a strange look on his face. "Louis is...interesting."

"What makes you say that?"

"Just some stuff he said to me."

Okay...

"Like what?"

"Its none of your business."

"You brought it up!"

"Ally, just stop!"

"God. Guys are so annoying." I got up and walked towards my dressing room, slamming the door behind me.

We couldn't even have a normal conversation. There was no possibility of us being able to get along, even if they DID lock us in here forever. It just wouldn't happen.

What the heck was Austin talking about? And why did he bring it up, just to shove me away?

Ugh, whatever. It doesn't matter. He probably just did that to annoy me anyway.

**Austin's POV**

I wanted to have a normal conversation, I really did. I wanted to just talk to her, ask her how she'd been the past year, get to know her maybe, but, as soon as she stepped into the room, I couldn't handle it.

This isn't Ally.

Okay, that makes no sense. I know. But, Ally is nothing like I remembered her to be. Its weird. I know its probably just an act, so she can seem better around me, now that we're doing a duet together. Thats why I asked her since when she's been friends with One Direction.

I figured she wouldn't be able to keep up the act. BUT SHE DID.

I don't get it.

I thought, maybe, I could learn to like Ally. We did use to be partners after all. I know everything about her, but now its suddenly like I don't. I don't know anything about her.

It's weird.

When she walked away from me, after exclaiming guys are so annoying, I felt weird. I felt guilty. Upset with myself. I felt...BAD.

I wanted to keep talking to her, figure her out.

Somehow, this WOULD make sense.

I'm sure she's the same person as before, and somehow I'll prove it. I'll find something, hear something, to let me know that the shy, timid, humiliating Ally Dawson is still there. Not this one, who seems to be able to stand up for herself.

Somehow, I'll find the REAL her.

**Little does Austin know, that he's got the real Ally right in front of him. Heehee. =]**

**What do you guys think will happen next? **


	7. Chapter 7

**And the tension is building! Enjoy! If you read, PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks! xoxo**

**Austin's POV**

This is sure gonna be a heck of a few months. Its Friday night, my concert is in a few short hours. Ally and I have been doing interview after interview. Everyone is so intrigued at the two of us "rekindling our partnership" and doing a duet together.

Of course, they don't know that we're being forced to do this, and we're not allowed to tell them that. Oh well.

I haven't come any closer to figuring out Ally. In fact, I'm so much more confused. Everything she does is not what I'm expecting. What happened to the Ally Dawson I used to know?

This Ally is so strange, she's confident, stands up for herself. I keep thinking that she'll go back, but she hasn't yet. I'm sure she will eventually.

What's bad is that I kind of like this Ally. This fake Ally.

This week we've had to spend a lot time together, and it really hasn't been all that bad. Of course, I make it look like hanging out with her is a pain, but honestly, its quite a lot of fun. Especially since she fights back now.

Its entertaining.

I can't help but wonder how she's apparently changed so much.

Okay scratch that.

I wonder how she could think I'd believe she's changed so much.

It's only been a year. Someone can't change THAT much in a year.

Lost in my thoughts, I stepped out of my dressing room, running straight into Harry. "Harry?"

What is he doing here? And, why was he standing right outside my door, as if he was about to knock? He doesn't even like me! Okay..this is weird.

"Erh...hey. Have you seen Ally?"

Ally? What, he lost her already?

"Um...not since earlier. Why?"

He looked like this was really painful for him to tell me, like he might regret it. What is going on?

"Well, Jake showed up, wanting to talk to Ally. She looked upset and made me leave, and that was like two hours ago. I haven't seen her since. I've looked everywhere for her."

Jake? "Isn't he her costar that she was dating?"

"Yeah. And then he dumped her because he was too scared to try long distance."

I could tell Harry didn't quite like the guy. Honestly, I didn't like him either. I've never even met him. I just knew that any guy stupid enough to dump Ally, and then come crawling back to her was not a guy that I would like.

Oh my god. What did I just think?

"Have you tried calling her?"

"Duh. She won't answer. When I was looking for her, I saw Jake leaving the building. That was about 45 minutes ago. I still can't find her anywhere."

"Hmm. Well, I haven't seen her."

I was about to close the door in his face when my chest tightened. I needed to find Ally, make sure she's okay. "Do you want me to help find her?"

Harry gave me the weirdest look. "Um, no. You don't care about her anyway, so I think I'll continue on my own."

He walked away then. Yep, he definitely doesn't like me.

I plopped down on the couch, running my fingers through my hair. Harry's right. I don't care about Ally, so why do I feel like I NEED to help her. Why can't I just let her disappear, and be depressed.

I couldn't do that. I decided to call her. I figured that was no use, considering she wouldn't answer when Harry called, even though she actually likes him. Try to understand my surprise then when I heard Ally answer, "Austin?"

Relief fled through me when she answered the phone. Jake hadn't hurt her, at least, not physically. Emotionally, I'm thinking she's broken. She didn't sound good. She sounded like she was crying, she sounded terrible. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, yeah. Of course."

"You don't have to lie to me Ally."

I could hear her sigh through the phone. "What do you want Austin?"

"Harry's going crazy looking for you. He's really worried."

"I know."

"Then why aren't you answering his calls?"

"Because I'd rather not have him murder someone."

"Jake?"

"Turns out he didn't come here to rekindle the love."

Oh no. What happened? "Ally, where are you?"

"Uh..."

"Just tell me, I'm coming."

"Austin, no."

"Ally."

"I'm not telling you. I don't want to see anyone." I heard a distinctive sound then, a sound only a musician would recognize. Guitar picks falling to the ground, and I knew immediately where she was.

She had hung up on me, but that didn't matter. I was already on my way towards her. I knew exactly where to go. It was a room we weren't technically supposed to go into, but practically everyone who spends time here finds a way in sooner or later.

The supply closet. A really BIG supply closet.

Rows and rows and rows of instruments line the walls. Every instrument you could possibly imagine was in there. It was a musician's paradise.

I worked my way in and found Ally lying on top of a grand piano. She hadn't seen or heard me come in. "Ally."

She popped up into a sitting position. "Austin. How did you find me?"

"Everyone does their moping around in here."

"Who says I'm moping around?"

"Oh so you're not?"

"No."

"Okay, fine. I'll just be going then."

I turned to leave, knowing she'd call me back. "Wait."

I faced her, seeing her eyes brimming with tears. My heart sank. What did he do to her?

I walked up to her quickly, standing in front of her, while she sat on the piano. I couldn't help but gently wipe a tear off her face. It was causing me so much grief to see her in pain.

I wanted, more than anything, to laugh in her face and walk away from her. But, I couldn't. I didn't mean to help or comfort her, but my body took over. Words automatically forming in my mouth. "Ally, what happened?"

She wasn't going to answer, I could see that. Still being unable to control my actions, I hopped up onto the piano, sitting beside her. Slowly, I put my arm around her, and let her cry into my chest.

What is happening?

No matter what I tried, I couldn't move my arm. I couldn't push her away. Somehow, I wanted to make everything better.

Eventually, Ally lifted her head. "Jake wanted to come tell me that he had actually broken up with me because he had found another girl, and had actually been cheating on me for some time."

Huh. Wow. What a jerk. I didn't know what to say.

"In what strange guy universe is that the right thing to do?"

I still couldn't speak. She slid off the piano

"I can't believe I'm sitting here telling you this. You hate me, why would you care? Go ahead. Tell me I'm stupid, no one likes me, you don't blame him for cheating on me. Go ahead!"

I was shocked at her words. She really thinks I would say those things?

I guess, now that I'm thinking of it, those are the types of things I would say to her, back when we're partners. I regretted those times instantly, seeing the impact they clearly had on her. Gosh, why am I so stupid?!

Come on Austin, SAY SOMETHING. "Ally."

Great, great words Austin. "Go ahead Austin. I know you want to."

"Ally. He's a jerk. Not every guy out there is like him."

Her head whipped around, to face me. I can't believe I said that. Oh my god. "What?"

"Forget about him. He wasn't worth your time."

I could see the confusion etched in her face, and I only hoped that she couldn't see the confusion in mine. Where were these words coming from? Why was I actually helping her?

"Uhm..thanks. I think."

Okay, come on Austin. Gotta stop this. Say something mean to her. Say something mean!

I couldn't think of a single mean thing to say. Oh gosh.

She smiled, and my heart literally skipped a beat.

Gosh, I've gotta do something about this. We're actually being NICE to each other. We can't do this!

"Of course, if you weren't as crazy, he probably wouldn't of done that. So I guess its partially your fault."

Her face fell. Her eyes filling up with tears again.

My heart ached seeing that, but I couldn't say anything, or move at all.

Ally promptly ran away then, straight out of the room. I fell to the floor, amazed at what just happened. What DID happen?

It was so strange. It was like my body had forced me to say nice things and comfort her. And, I LIKED doing that. Of course, I then went and ruined the moment by insulting her, but whatever. We're back on track now.

Wait a second.

Ally ran away. She RAN AWAY. That was the first time Ally has acted like the real Ally, the one I knew a year ago.

I knew it. I knew she was faking it. I finally broke through to her.

YES! I feel accomplished now.

I can't help but feel a little bad though. She was in a lot of pain, and all I did was help bring her up, to throw her back down again.

Oh well. It's not like she was expecting me to be nice to her. I'm never nice, to her at least.

I just can't explain what happened in there. Why was I nice to Ally? Why am I so upset about hurting her even more? Why do I suddenly have the urge to punch Jake Ralan in the nose?

What is happening to me?


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Here's a new chapter for ya, if you read it, do me a favor and review! Also, if you like this story, check out some of my others. I think you'd like them. **

**Also, I like responding to your reviews, so don't be surprised if you get a response. A lot of times I WANT to respond, but the review is from a guest or someone who has PMing turned off, and that's sad, because I feel like I'm ignoring them. So, I'm going to answer a few questions real quick. YES, the title is from the song She's So Gone from Lemonade Mouth. I got the name Jake Ralan because...well I wanted the name Jake, and was trying to think of a last name, and could only think of Jake Ryan from Hannah Montana, so I changed it slightly, so whoever asked that was partly right.**

**Okay, Peanutjon, if you read my babbling here, I'd just like to say that I'm sorry, because I totally suck. I've been trying so hard to find a way to work you in as a character, but I simply cannot think of any way. If you have any ideas about it, that'd be great. Or, I could put you in as a minor character, but you'd probably be a tad older. If you have any other ideas, that'd be great, because I have none. And that sucks. I know. Super sorry.**

**ANYWAY! Thanks guys! Ya'll are amazing. =]**

**Ally's POV**

Running out of the supply closet, I knew I was being stupid. Its not like I expected Austin to be nice to me all of a sudden. In fact, I guessed he would make fun of me, throw it in my face, which is exactly what he did. That shouldn't have upset me.

And honestly, it didn't. Okay, let me rephrase. It didn't upset me that Austin said it, since I knew he would. It upset me because it reminded me of the countless times I thought the exact same thing in my head. I wasn't good enough.

I shouldn't have ran away, I think to myself as I continue to run through the studio. I should have stayed, showed him that he can't affect me anymore. But, it just all became too much.

There was only one person I wanted to see right now, and I wanted to see him more than anything. The guy I've been avoiding the past few hours. Harry.

My feet propelled me forward, not even entirely sure of my destination. After what seemed like hours, but couldn't have been more than a few minutes, I stopped outside of the lounge connecting Austin's dressing room and my own.

I opened the door, and was immediately attacked.

Yep. Really, there's no other word for it.

Harry's arms were around me in less than .2 of a second. I threw my arms around his neck, and the tears threatened to come back. He pulled back and studied my face. His thumb caught the tear falling down my cheek, and I was reminded of how Austin had done the same thing not ten minutes ago.

"Ally, are you okay?"

I weakly nodded, but even I knew I was lying. "Come on." He led me over to the couch and held me in his arms. I dried the tears on my face, and let him hold me.

This is too similar. Austin just did practically the same thing.

NO.

This is different. Harry actually CARES about me. He doesn't want anything bad to happen to me. He wants me to be happy. He wouldn't do anything to hurt me.

And there's the difference.

**Austin's POV**

Honestly, I felt like crap. I can't believe I did that to Ally. I know that our relationship has always been where we insult and make fun of each other, but I knew she was upset and going through a hard time, and I pushed her on the floor after letting her know that not all guys are scum.

Of course they are. At least, I guess I am.

I need to talk to her. Somehow I need to let her know that I'm not anything like that jerk Jake. She needs to know that I don't hate her. She needs to know that.

I headed quickly back to our lounge, hoping she'd be in there. Before I could open the door wider than the crack it was already open, I heard voices on the other side.

"He's a jerk Ally. Not everyone out there is like him." HEY, that's what I said.

I peeked through the crack of the door to see Ally and Harry sitting on the couch. Harry's arm was around her, and his hand was slowly drawing circles on her shoulder. Ally rested her head on his chest, looking like she was trying not to cry.

Okay, this is going to sound bad, but I was kind of upset. Just about ten minutes ago, Ally and I were in the same position, and I was comforting her. Now, she's cast me aside. I admit, she had good reason, but still.

And yes, I know. I'm a jerk. Harry's like her brother. But, the way they looked in each other's arms made me wonder if there was something a little more.

No, I don't believe it. Everyone's told me they're like brother and sister. A brother would comfort his sister if she was hurt, like Harry was doing now.

Ally spoke up then. "I know he's a jerk. And honestly, I'm not upset about our lost relationship. It's just, he made me feel useless."

She feels useless?

"He made me feel like I wasn't good enough, and I could never be good enough." Her voice cracked, and I'm pretty sure my heart broke at her words.

Of course, I have no right to feel that way, considering I helped Ally feel that way, but I did.

"Ally, you are good enough. You're talented, beautiful, nice, kind, funny, and the most caring person I've ever met. Anybody in their right mind would be lucky to have you."

He's right of course.

"Thanks Harry."

I decided to make my presence known, without hinting I had heard their whole conversation of course. I walked into the lounge, and they both looked up at me.

I wanted to say something to Ally, but no words formed in my mind.

"Austin, you need to get ready for the concert."

After all that, she's thinking about my concert?! "Uh, yeah I know."

Harry stood up awkwardly, looking between us. "Ally, I'll be back later. I need to go, uh, talk to Louis about something."

I guess she didn't tell him what I had said to her, otherwise I'd probably have a black eye now. Not that I couldn't take him, of course.

Just Ally and I were in the room then, and I could finally find my words. "Are you okay?"

She stood up, straightening out her shirt. "I'm fine," she said with a smile.

I was confused, she wasn't fine. "Seriously, go get ready for the concert. You have like fifteen minutes, and if I remember correctly it takes like double that for you to even pick out an outfit."

She was joking around now. What the heck? I could do that too. "That's why I have other people pick out my clothes now."

She laughed, which only added to my confusion. "Whatever Austin. Don't be late."

I couldn't help myself from asking, since it was really bugging me. "Wait, you're not mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad at you?"

"I was mean to you. A total jerk."

She just smiled and said, "That's not new Austin." And then she walked into her dressing room. Okay...what happened to the Ally that ran away earlier?

I guess we're back to the fake Ally.

And that's not good.

Because I really kind of like this fake Ally. The one that stands up for herself, and jokes around with me. That Ally I like. But, that can't be the real Ally. Someone can't change that much in a year, can they?

Oh, um, I don't mean I like this fake Ally in THAT way. I don't like like her. In case you were wondering. I just mean that I like her...as a person. I'd say I like her as a friend, but I don't know if we'll ever be able to be friends. Besides, friends doesn't sound right.

*Three Hours Later*

The concert was amazing, even though I only had the week to prepare for it. I absolutely love being able to perform, its such a rush.

I'm now headed to the after party. I'm not entirely sure who will all be there.

When I walk in, I don't recognize ANYONE. Plenty of people come up to me, telling me what a great concert it was, but I'm overwhelmed. Where are the people I actually KNOW.

Do I even know anyone here?

Wait, Ally was supposed to come. Where is she? I know, I know, actually wanting to see Ally. Shocker.

"Hey Austin! Good job man!"

"Thanks!"

Who was that?

I looked around for a familiar face and instead ran into seven. Ally, Harry, Louis, Zayn, Liam, Niall, and Ed. There were a few girls at the table, and I could only guess that they were girlfriends of some of the boys.

Louis saw me first. "Oh hey Austin! Come join us!"

I walked over to them, and tried catching Ally's eye, to see if this was okay. When I finally looked over at her, she looked indifferent, like she couldn't care either way. She saw me looking, and just shrugged, so I took that as a yes.

"Austin, you're just in time. We're about to play a game."

Oh sweet. Much better than having random people come congratulate me. "Cool, what game?"

Louis gave me a wicked smile and said, "Truth or Dare."

I'm not sure how I felt about this game, but like I said, better than the random people.

"Alright."

Louis started. "I'll go first. So...Harry, truth or dare?"

Harry smiled at Louis, accepting the challenge.

"Dare."

**PLEASE REVIEW! =]**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alrighty guys, here ya go. Ya'll finally get to the truth or dare game. Funn stuff, truth or dare. If you read it, PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you all! =]**

**Austin's POV**

I saw the evil gleam in Louis' eyes, the wicked smile on his face. I knew whatever he had planned was gonna be good. I found myself leaning forward, excited to hear what Louis possibly could say.

"Harold, I dare you to..." Dramatic pause. Just get to it already! He glanced at Ally quickly, and then to me, slightly narrowing his eyes, before bursting out, "Kiss Ally."

Uhm, what? My eyes snapped to Harry's, but before anyone could say anything, Harry leaned over and kissed Ally on the cheek. Ally started cracking up.

"Harry! I told you to kiss her!"

"Yes, but you failed to specify where. Sorry boo, I got you on that one."

Louis pouted in unbelief, Harry and Ally highfived, and I let out the breath I didn't know I had been holding. Well, I guess that removed all of my doubts. Harry and Ally clearly do not like each other. If Harry did like Ally, he would have done the dare, the right way. Instead he kissed her cheek, which only proves their friendship is more like brother and sister.

Why am I so relieved?

"Your turn Harry."

"Liam, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you find me attractive?"

Everyone laughed at the table, and I did as well, surprisingly. I didn't even stop to think that Harry was being full of himself, because it was evident he was just joking around.

"Of course I do Harry."

Harry got up and gave Liam a hug, and everyone cracked up. We all knew it was a joke.

Liam's turn. "Niall, truth or dare?"

"Uh, dare."

"I dare you to not eat anything for the rest of today."

"WHAT?!"

"You heard me."

"Liam, why would you do this to me? Do you not care at all?"

"Are you going to do it?"'

"Will I die?"

"No Niall, you won't die if you don't eat for.." He looked at his watch. "43 minutes."

Niall groaned, looking like he may actually die from starvation, nevertheless, he accepted.

The game continued on. Zayn had to go request the song Barbie Girl from the DJ, Zayn made Perrie do an interpretive dance on the small stage to "All the Single Ladies." Perrie made Eleanor plead to Louis for his love. Eleanor made me touch Zayn's hair.

Okay, I didn't think that would be a big deal. Just touch his hair. Easy right? Okay wrong. Little did I know that Zayn would attack me when I came within 6 inches of him. I did manage to touch his hair though, so I completed my dare.

My turn. I looked around the table. Everyone seemed to be having a great time, I know I was. Well, everyone except Niall. He still hadn't eaten anything, he looked to be in a lot of pain. Man, that guy is nuts.

My eyes landed on Ally, but I somehow couldn't bring myself to pick her.

"Louis, truth or dare?"'

"I don't feel like getting up, so truth."

"How do you get your hair to look that good?"

I accomplished what I set out to do, everyone laughed. Louis only smiled and said, "It takes skill, my friend. Lots of skill."

I laughed and let Louis continue.

He got another wicked look on his face. "Ally, truth or dare?"

I knew for certain she would pick truth. Ally is way too scared to do any dares.

"Dare."

WHAT? Did she just pick dare? What is she doing?"

Louis smiled as if he had been expecting that. How could he have been expecting THAT? Ally never picks dare. She's like automatically attracted to truth, not dare. How could she have picked dare?

This is gonna be good.

"Ally, I dare you to go up to some random guy in this room, and kiss him." And then he remembered what Harry did. "On the lips."

I didn't mean to, but I think I laughed out loud. That was ridiculous. Ally would never do that.

"Yeah right. Ally wouldn't do that."

Everyone looked to me, super confused. None of them knew what I was talking about. Are they stupid? Firstly, Ally doesn't do dares. Secondly, she'd never go kiss a random guy.

I knew she'd chicken out.

Ally laughed humorlessly. "Says who?"

She got up from the table, looking around the room. Her eyes stopped on a group of three guys, chilling near the dance floor. I'd seen them glance our way several times throughout the night, probably wanting to hang out with us famous lot.

Ally sauntered up to them, and without a single word, grabbed the guy in the middle and kissed him. Immediately she skipped back over to us, highfiving Louis and Harry.

Um, what?

Did she seriously just do that?

There's no way.

Ally doesn't do stuff like that. She just doesn't.

And why did seeing her kissing that guy make my heart sink and make me want to punch that guy?

Eleanor spoke up. "Guys, I wanna dance! Lets stop this game now."

She grabbed Louis's hand, dragging him to the dance floor. Liam and Zayn also grabbed their girlfriends. Harry went over to the bar, and started chatting up the bar tender. Niall looked ready to pass out, and then saw that the time was 12:01. He could finally eat. He left the table in search of food. Ed had long since left, flirting with some girl on the dance floor. It was just Ally and I left.

I couldn't help but blurt out. "Why did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Go kiss that guy."

"Austin, I was dared to."

"No, no, no, the Ally I know would never do that."

"Has it ever occurred to you that you don't really know me all that well?"

"I've known you for years."

"A lot has changed in the past year Austin. Don't act like you know me."

With that she walked away. The guy she had randomly kissed earlier came up to her, and started talking, clearly flirting. I watched Ally tell this guy about the dare, and eventually the guy walked away, dejectedly. I was almost happy Ally didn't flirt back.

Ally looked beautiful tonight, I couldn't deny it. But, who is she anymore? I don't get it. Who is this girl, and what has she done with Ally? She says a lot has changed in the past year, but whatever.

Now that I'm thinking about it, I guess a lot has changed. I mean, she's a famous popstar now. She performs all over the world. She doesn't have stage fright.

But, could she really be that different?

I guess she proved that statement true tonight by kissing that guy. I never would have thought she'd do that. But, everyone else did. Maybe she really has changed.

Change is good. That would be a good change. I like this Ally.

**Ally's POV**

I left the club early, not long after I talked to Austin. My thoughts were so tangled in my mind, that I had to leave to straighten them out.

Austin really believes I could possibly be the same person I was when we were partners? How could he not see that I've changed so much in the past year? I'm not the same Ally, thank goodness.

Austin needs to open his eyes, and see that I'm different, and soon.

Immediately, I grabbed my book, writing down the words springing into my mind.

A new song.

Perfect.

I'll perform it tomorrow at my concert. Austin has to go anyway. I'll dedicate it to him, and then he'll know. The girl I was a year ago, well, she's so gone.


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright! Update! Yay! Haha, okay. Here ya go. Anyway, I obviously own neither of the songs in this chapter. The two songs are According to You, by Orianthi and She's So Gone, from Lemonade Mouth (as you all guessed =]) So yeah, don't own them. If you thought I did, well, no offense, but that makes you pretty stupid. I mean that in the nicest way possible.**

**Anyhoooo. Enjoy this chapter, and PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Ally's POV**

Tonight is going to be a concert to remember. They basically gave me free range on this one, so I got to pick every song that I wanted to sing. Which is awesome, by the way. Normally I have to sing what THEY want me to sing and in the order THEY want.

Now I actually feel like this is MY concert.

To start things off, I'm going to sing According to You, one of the first songs I ever recorded on my own. I wrote this song when I moved out to L.A. and a lot of guys were paying A LOT of attention to me. It was weird, because the guy I had been spending all of my time with had been Austin, so this new attention was definitely weird.

In this song, I chose to show how Austin perceived me, to how "He" sees me. "He" being all of the random guys noticing me because I was famous. I think it will be a good one to start with.

This song will be followed by songs off of my album, and then, because I can do whatever I want at this concert, and One Direction are in town, I'm going to have them come out and do a song. I'm sure everyone will freak out, in a good way.

And then, to close the show, I will sing the song I wrote last night. The point of this song is simply to show Austin I'm not the same Ally I was last year. However, I do think its a decent song, and I think everyone will really like it.

I think the concert will go really well. I'm curious to see how Austin will respond to the song. He needs to realize this though. I can't do the duet with him in peace if he is constantly thinking of me as the old Ally. I'm not the old Ally anymore.

And, that's a GOOD thing.

**Austin's POV**

I cannot get the image of Ally kissing that guy out of my head. For some reason it is really upsetting me. I don't get it. Why would Ally kissing some guy get me down?

After being up half the night, and thinking about it all day, the only explanation I can come up with is that I'm jealous. But, why the heck would I be jealous that Ally kissed some guy?

Whatever, I'm NOT jealous.

I think.

I hope.

Anyway, I have to go to Ally's concert now. I'm actually kind of excited to see her perform again. It's good to see that, considering she used to have such bad stage fright. I'm happy she got over it.

I walked into the stadium that I had performed in just last night, watching the people excitedly enter. All of these people were here to see Ally. That's amazing.

As I waited for the concert to start, I got on twitter, replying to some tweets. When a sudden deafening scream sounded, I looked to the stage. I saw Ally taking center stage, and the concert began.

See, I knew Ally was huge nowadays, but I didn't know a single song that she sang. Which is kind of weird, if you think about it.

The lights danced around everywhere, and the music began. Ally's voice filled the stadium. She actually has a really good voice. Like, REALLY good. But, then I saw her glance at me, and the lyrics took hold in my brain.

_According to you I'm stupid, I'm useless I can't do anything right. According to you I'm difficult, hard to please, Forever changing my mind._

_I'm a mess in a dress, can't show up on time, Even if it would save my life, According to you, according to you,_

_But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible, He can't get me out of his head, According to him I'm funny, irresistible, Everything he ever wanted._

_Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it, So baby tell me what I got to lose, He's into me for everything I'm not According to you_

_According to you I'm boring, I'm moody And you can't take me any place. According to you I suck at telling jokes 'Cause I always give it away_

_I'm the girl with the worst attention span You're the boy who puts up with that According to you, according to you_

_But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible He can't get me out of his head According to him I'm funny, irresistible Everything he ever wanted_

_Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it So baby tell me what I got to lose He's into me for everything I'm not According to you_

_I need to feel appreciated Like I'm not hated, oh no Why can't you see me through his eyes? It's too bad, you're making me dizzy_

_But according to me you're stupid, you're useless You can't do anything right_

Somehow, in some way, I knew she was directing that last line to me.

_But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible He can't get me out of his head According to him I'm funny, irresistible Everything he ever wanted_

_Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it Baby tell me what I got to lose He's into me for everything I'm not According to you, you According to you, you_

_According to you I'm stupid, I'm useless I can't do anything right._

Wow, that song was amazing. But,I don't know, it sounded like it was meant for me. And I wasn't the one who thought she was amazing in the song. No, I don't think so.

I think Ally legitimately thinks I hate her.

Well...

Hm.

She continued on with the concert, without another glance at me. Every song she sang was amazing. Her voice was always filled with passion, and she got so into the music. Way to go Ally.

Eventually she stopped singing.

"Are you all having a good time?" The answer to her question was deafening. They love her.

"Great! Well, I have a surprise for you guys." What is she doing? "I have some people who'd like to sing for you all, would you like them to sing?"

Shouts of "YES!" "WHO ARE THEY?" "WE JUST WANT YOU!" "DUH!" and so many other things I could hear all around me.

Ally laughed. I have no idea what she's doing. Who could she have that would want to sing?

Oh. Right. I'm dumb. It's totally One Direction.

"I don't know if you guys will recognize them. Not many do. I believe they call themselves...One Direction."

With those last 2 words, I really thought the roof was going to blow off the place with how loud everyone was screaming. They came for Ally, and got a special 1D surprise. Intense stuff. It was a good idea of Ally's to do.

The five of them took the stage, and performed a song. I don't really listen to them, but I'm pretty sure it was called Kiss You. It was alright. I mean, I'm a guy, I can't really talk about their voices.

When they left the stage, Ally came back on. "Surprise! Hope you all enjoyed that. I figured with them here visiting with me, I better put them to work."

Everyone was laughing and praising Ally. Man, One Direction probably never get any privacy outside the studio.

"Anyway. I have one final song for you guys tonight. This is a new one, and I wrote it for a specific purpose. You guys have all heard of Austin Moon I presume."

The stadium was again filled with thunderous screaming.

Wait, did she she Austin Moon? But, I'M Austin Moon. Crap, what is going on?"

"Well, as you all know, Austin and I used to be partners. Now, we're doing a duet together. Buttttt, Austin seems to be living in the past. I'm not the same girl I was when we were partners, and this song will finally convince him."

Oh my god.

_Insecure_

_In her skin_

_Like a puppet, a girl on a string_

_Broke away_

_Learned to fly_

_If you want her back, gotta let her shine_

If I want her back?

_So it looks like the joke's on you_

_'Cause the girl that you thought you knew_

_She's so gone_

_That's so over now_

_She's so gone_

_You won't find her around_

_You can look but you won't see_

_The girl I used to be_

_'Cause she's_

_She's so gone_

She's right. The girl I thought I knew isn't there anymore. This new Ally is. This REAL Ally.

_Here I am_

_This is me_

_And I'm stronger than you ever thought I'd be_

Super strong. It's quite attractive really.

_Are you shocked?_

_Are you mad?_

_That you're missing out on who I really am_

Actually, yes. This Ally is way more amazing than the other one. I'm glad she's grown so much in this past year. She really fits herself now. And, she gets to live out her dream. I wish I could have been a part of it.

_Now it looks like the joke's on you_

_'Cause the girl that you thought you knew_

_She's so gone_

_That's so over now_

_She's so gone_

_You won't find her around_

_You can look but you won't see_

_The girl I used to be_

_'Cause she's_

_She's so gone away_

_Like history_

_She's so gone_

_Baby, this is me, yeah_

_She's so gone_

_That's so over now_

_She's so gone_

_You won't find her around_

_You can look but you won't see_

_The girl I used to be_

_'Cause she's_

_She's so gone_

_(That's so over now)_

_She's so gone_

_(You won't find her around)_

_You can look but you won't see_

_The girl I used to be_

_'Cause she's_

_She's so gone_

_So long_

_She's so gone, she's so gone... gone, gone, gone. _

Oh. My. God. Oh my god oh my god oh my god.

Ally's right after all.

This is really her.

And, the real her, I must say, is quite impressive.

I'll never doubt her again.

Everyone loved the song, the screams louder than ever before. I was shocked, just staring at Ally. She glanced my way, and saw my gaze on her. She smiled, giving me a small wave. Come on Austin, compose yourself!

I winked at Ally, giving her a crooked smile. She just laughed and exited the stage.

Wow.

That's all I can say.

WOW.


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay! Sorry its been like absolutely forever since I last updated, but here's the next chapter! ANNNDDDD ITS OFFICIALLY THE LONGEST CHAPTER I'VE EVER WRITTEN, so feeeeeeelllllllll speecccciiiiaaaalllll.**

**Haha, thank you all so much! AND PLEASE REVIEW! =]**

**Austin's POV**

Okay, I'm doing something beyond crazy right now. I'm actually going through this huge crowd to find Ally, to actually TALK to her.

That's it.

We really need to talk. Now that everything's out on the table, we need to work out our issues. Maybe we could even be friends, but at the least not hate each other. That way we can get through these next few months together without killing each other.

I knew exactly where she was, where everyone went after their concert. She'd be doing a signing/picture taking session in the main lobby. It's basically a tradition for every performer at this stadium.

I spotted her easily, I mean, come on, everyone was surrounding her. Luckily, a pretty straight line had formed, making it easy for me to cut through to get to Ally. She didn't see me, since she was in the process of smiling for a camera. I jumped into the picture, and the two girls who were in the picture with Ally squealed and hugged me. I signed their stuff for them, next to Ally's signature.

I looked over to Ally to see her smiling back at me.

"Hey."

"Hey? Really?"

"What?"

"Oh, nothing."

The next three girls came up, giving Ally and I hugs, taking pictures, having us sign things. I actually had a good time, taking both serious (smiling) pictures and doing crazy things to the girls and to Ally in the pictures. After a while, Ally asked what she was probably dying to know.

"So, why are you here?" she asked while signing a tshirt.

"We need to talk."

"Um, now? Kind of busy right now."

I mean, obviously. I guess I should've realized that coming over here wouldn't be a good time to talk. However, I was having fun doing the whole picture/signing thing. It was always fun, but with Ally it was even better.

"Right. Well, when?"

I was hoping she'd say at the after party, even though I didn't really feel like going. I was not in the mood for a party, I was tired. No, I wasn't nearly ready to go to bed, but having to look up beat at a party...I'd rather not.

Luckily, she didn't say that.

"Tomorrow."

"You're not going to the after party?"

She glanced away from the next object being thrown her way to be signed, and up into my eyes, shaking her head. "No, my mom's in town."

Oh, right. I didn't know Ally's mom was in town, that's really cool. I always liked Ally's mom, although I never would've admitted it. I think Ally's mom would've liked me, and probably did a little bit, but could never get over all of the horrible stories Ally inevitably told her about me.

"We're going to catch a movie."

Oh. That would be fun, going to see a movie. "I don't know when the last time was I went to go see a movie."

Her eyes snapped back up to mine. "What?!"

I laughed at her expression. "No, seriously. I never have time to go to movies."

"That is so sad."

I laughed again, and we both stopped to smile for another camera.

She didn't say much then, as a huge group of girls came up all wanting individual hugs, pictures, and a group picture, with Ally and I. I guess I was their added bonus today.

The crowd finally died down, and Ally and I headed towards her dressing room.

"So, uh, do you want to come with us?"

"What?"

"Do you want to come to the movie with us? I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind."

She's seriously asking me to go the movies with her? After everything I put her through?

"Yeah. That'd be great."

"Okay cool. Just let me change real quick. I'm meeting my parents there, so we can just go straight there."

As Ally changed into her casual clothes, I took the time to check my twitter. I was already being mentioned about the song Ally sang, and tagged in pictures that were taken just now. I decided to tweet about it.

"_Had a great time with Ally_Dawson at her concert! Took some rockin pics. ;) Gonna go actually catch a movie now. Funn times."_

I don't really tweet that much, and when I do, its normally just in reply to fans. When I do actually tweet, things go a little nuts. Like already I was getting notification after notification with comments saying things like, "It was a great concert!", "I LOVE YOU!", "Are you and Ally dating?", "You and Ally are SO cute together!"

I laughed at those last ones, none of them know the truth. None of them know that Ally and I are probably not even friends.

I then saw that Ally mentioned me in a tweet, and I immediately started cracking up.

"_ Austin_Moon cannot wait two minutes for a girl to get dressed. Instead he pulls out his phone and makes half the world think we're dating. Way to go doofus. Time to go."_

Before I could even respond with a witty comeback, Ally was out the door, clearly amused.

"Come on, let's go."

"What's so funny?"

"Do you know how many tweets I've gotten in the past 30 seconds asking if we're dating now?"

I started cracking up. "Hey, they love us together!" I joked, while throwing my arm around her shoulder, jokingly.

I could see Ally's face turn red, and she pulled away from me. "Too bad I don't." She winked at me, then skipped forward to the car waiting for us.

We didn't speak much on the way to the theater, both of us busy on twitter, assuring people we were in fact NOT DATING.

Besides, that idea is ridiculous. People actually think we would date? That's so crazy! I mean, I'm not even sure we're FRIENDS.

When we got to the theater, I was immediately glad I said yes to Ally's invitation. I haven't seen a movie at a theater in months. I didn't even care what movie we saw.

Ally's parents were waiting for us, and they seemed surprised to see me.

"Hey Austin. It's good to see you." Ally's mom gave me a hug. SEE! I knew she always secretly liked me!

"We're going to see The Dark Knight Rises, that okay with you guys?"

Uh, yes! I absolutely LOVE the Dark Knight. I'm so out of tune that I didn't even know they were coming out with a third movie.

Ally agreed I guess, "Sounds good."

We bought our tickets, and headed into the theater. I looked to Ally to figure out where to sit. Ally's parents had other plans I guess because they said, "We're going to sit on the side, you two can sit somewhere else without us old folk."

Ally laughed, kind of nervously I think, and said, "Okay..."

We found two seats, in the upper middle. It was kind of awkward, sitting so close to Ally without trying to think of something mean to say to her. It was weird not WANTING to say something mean to her. Like, I legitimately would feel so insanely bad if I said something mean to her right now.

The previews started and I was amused by how excited Ally was.

"You okay?"

"I love previews! They're so exciting."

I laughed quietly, and then was silent, as the movie began to play.

***Three Hours Later***

Wow. That's all I can say, wow. That movie was beyond amazing, like literally beyond amazing. Being a musician, one of the best parts of the movie was the music in the background, it adds so much to the action. It was probably the best movie I've ever seen.

We found Ally's parents in the lobby of the theater, but for some reason I really wanted to walk home. I didn't want to be stuck in a sticky car again.

"Ally? Do you wanna walk?"

I almost expected her to say no, but she nodded her head, saying, "Yeah, sure."

We told her parents, and made our way onto the sidewalk. Now it was kind of awkward. There were still tons of people asking if we're dating on twitter, and I really wanted to ask her about the song she sang. It was practically all I could think about.

"So.. did you like the movie?" Obviously I chickened out on my real question.

"Uh, yes! It was amazing. Did you?"

"I loved it! It was awesome being able to see a movie again."

"You know that's like the saddest thing I've heard all day right?"

"Hey, just because you're privileged and go to a movie every week doesn't mean everyone else does!"

"I don't go EVERY week!"

I gave her a look. I know her.

"Fine, I do."

We both started cracking up, and then settled into a silence. My hand accidentally brushed her as our arms swang back and forth, and I immediately pulled it back. Not that it felt bad, the opposite really. It was just...awkward. Are we even friends?

I finally decided I needed to just ask her. "So, the song."

She sighed, "What about it?"

I searched her face, trying to figure out what she wanted to hear. I decided to go with what I really thought about it. "I liked it."

I hoped she'd understand what I was really saying. That I now get that she's changed, and not the same Ally as before.

Her head snapped towards mine. "You did?"

"Yeah. It was really good."

"Oh."

We were reaching her house, and I hadn't even noticed I was walking her all the way home. I never consciously decided to, even though I would have anyway.

I stopped outside the front door. "So.."

"What?"

"What happens now?"

"Austin, what on Earth do you mean?"

"Okay, let me just get this straight. We used to be partners. We hated each other. Okay, hate isn't the right word. We...disagreed. A lot." Because, in the end, I decided I never really hated her.

"Okay..."

"Now, we both moved on. You especially. You've changed, and now I finally understand that. You can perform now, that's incredible Ally. Seeing you on stage, performing, making everyone love you."

She blushed at that, which almost made me smile, but I controlled myself.

"Thanks."

"So, where does that leave us?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well...if I'm not mistaken, I think we've moved past all of the insulting comments, don't you?"

"I hope so."

I could tell she really did hope so. I did too.

"And, we have the duet to do, so I'm sure we'll be together a lot the next few months."

"Yeah..."

"So..."

"Should we try to be friends?"

I smiled a little. That's exactly what I wanted, but I didn't want to force it if Ally didn't want to.

"I think that'd be best. It'd make the next few months a tad better."

"What, just hanging out with me wouldn't be amazing?"

I could tell she was joking, and I took the chance to tease her. "I didn't say that." I said, winking at her, causing her to laugh. I love her laugh, it's so contagious.

"So, friends?"

"Yeah, friends."

"I should get in."

"Oh, right. Yeah. Thanks for letting me come tonight, it was fun."

"I had to help you with your sad situation. I can't believe you never go to movies. I was just helping the community."

I laughed. "Oh come on, you liked spending time with me."

"You wish."

"Hey! We're friends now, you have to admit it."

She hurriedly said, "Never! I refuse!" And then spun around before I could say anything else, "K. Bye!"

She went through her screen door, and I could see her cracking up through the glass. She waved goodbye to me as she shut the real door, and I walked away.

Huh. Tonight was actually really fun. And, now I'm FRIENDS WITH ALLY. It's weird how happy and excited that actually makes me. Really weird.

I decided to tweet at her nonstop, hoping I'd make her laugh. I'd probably end up just making her mad, but it'd be funny to me.

"_ Ally_Dawson Quit slamming doors in my face!"_

_" Ally_Dawson I don't know if this whole being friends thing will work if you keep doing that."_

_" Ally_Dawson You will admit it someday!"_

_" Ally_Dawson Oh, you've never had a friend like me! ;)"_

I would've kept tweeting, but she finally tweeted back.

"_ Austin_Moon Dude, you left like 2 seconds ago, shut up."_

_" Ally_Dawson Make me."_

This is actually really entertaining. But, as this play fight went on, the more and more notifications I got. Everyone seemed to think we're dating.

Oh well.

It could be worse.

Hey, at least we're finally friends.


	12. Chapter 12

**GUYS...SORRY IF YOU THOUGHT THIS WAS AN UPDATE. I'LL UPDATE SOON I PROMISE.**

**JUST WANTED TO SEE IF YOU GUYS ARE ALL DYING AS WELL FROM THIS NEW EPISODE.**

**LIKE...WHAT THE HECK?! WAY TO CRUSH ALL MY HOPES AND DREAMS!**

**WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK?**

**I BET YOU ALL HATED IT TOO!**

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**BAWLING HERE. DON'T MIND ME.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry about that last update, I know you were all disappointed it wasn't part of the story. BUTTTT, this is part of the story! Next chapter! Yay!**

**Lol, thank you guys so much for all your support. Ya'll are amazing. =]**

**Oh, and don't forget to REVIEW!**

**And, also, I'm still dying inside from the episode on Sunday. **

**So yeah. **

**Here ya go. I'm done ranting now. Hope you enjoy. =]**

**Ally's POV**

Wake up in the morning feeling like P. Diddy.

Ugh. No. I refuse to be told how to wake up in the morning. Where is this forsaken music coming from anyway? I checked around everywhere, until finally realizing the tones were coming from my phone.

When did I set that as my alarm?!

I definitely did not do that. Trish must've done it when I wasn't looking, because she knows I hate that song.

All I wanted to do was turn the music off, pull up my covers, and go back to bed.

But, then I saw the time.

It was already 12:37.

Awesome.

I have to be in the studio today at 3. We have to discuss legal terms with the duet and the tour coming up. And, Austin and I are doing our first big interview together, and after the interview, everyone in attendance will be joining us for a meet and greet party.

It should be fun I guess.

Finally unblurring my eyes, I noticed my phone blinking like crazy. Oh, twitter. I clicked on the app, realizing that I have gotten over 500 new notifications since I went to bed last night.

Sheesh. That's a lot.

Every tweet I was mentioned in fell into 3 categories. 1.) People saying they love me/want to meet me/ask me random questions. 2.) People asking if Austin and I are dating 3.) Telling me Austin and I are cute/terrible together.

Not gonna lie, most of the tweets fell into the latter two categories.

Why do people seriously think we're dating? After I dedicate one song to him, we take pictures together, go to the movies together, and tweet each other a couple of times, EVERYONE is convinced we're dating. Like...what even?

I decided to blame Austin for all of my problems. Before you go and sigh, thinking I'm gonna start up the insults/hate game again, go ahead and relax. I'm kidding. But, I will give him some grief about it.

_" Austin_Moon This is all your fault!"_

I ignored my sudden explosion of my notications tab and got up to get ready for the day. I blared some music, while I hurried into the shower, singing along to the song. After I had gotten out, gotten dressed, and folded my hair into a towel, I looked back on twitter.

237 New Notifications.

Sheesh.

I did however notice that Austin tweeted me back.

_" Ally_Dawson Oh, you know you love it babe. ;) See you at the studio."_

I started cracking up, wow. Austin sure is full of himself. But, I know he's just joking around.

Oh, wait. Crap. His joking around is just gonna make people think even more that we're dating.

As if on cue, my notifications kept coming and coming, until my computer screen literally froze. Like seriously. It froze. I had to turn it off and back on and everything.

But, when I did, I saw I had over 1000 notifications, all surrounding the two tweets we had just exchanged.

That's it. I hate twitter.

I turned away from my laptop, quickly and carefully closing the screen. I started to blow dry my hair, and then carefully curl and style it.

By the time I was finished, it was 2:15, so I headed out, picking up lunch on my way to the studio.

When I finally got there, I realized there were a lot more people surrounding the place than usual. Confused, I was led inside by someone I recognized from security. I was led past all of the screaming fans and flashing cameras, and finally led into the lounge separating Austin and I's dressing room.

The security guy didn't even say anything to me. So weird. What is going on?

I turned into the room to see Austin sitting on the couch, with an amused smile on his face.

"Hey there Dawson."

I wasn't really in the mood to kid around right now, so I said. "Austin, what is going on? Why are there so many people out there? Come on, One Direction already left!"

Oh right. They left last night, right after my concert, before I went to my signing. It was sad to see them go, especially Harry, since he's like a brother to me. But, they have a tour coming up too, and they need to be rehearsing, so I understand.

Austin just started cracking up. "Ally, they're here for us."

What? "Uh..why?"

"We're the new IT couple."

I swear if I had been drinking anything in that moment, it all would've been spat out onto him.

"Uh...no we're not."

Austin just laughed again. "Well, exactly. No one knows, so they're all here to get the scoop."

Ohhhhh. I guess that makes sense, but honestly, don't they have something more interesting to do than stand outside a building hoping to get some info out of us?

"All because of you."

"Woah...me?"

"Yes, you! You're the one that started all of this, with your posts on twitter."

I could tell he was clearly enjoying this. "Hey, hey, you tweeted too. Don't pin this all on me."

"But, you tweeted first." Mature, I know.

Austin just continued to laugh. "Ally, it will all blow over soon. We can just sort it out during the interview today."

He leaned back on the couch, grabbing a magazine sitting on the small coffee table in front of the couch. I guess he's right, I hadn't even thought of that. But, it was a good idea, that's for sure.

We basically just sat there for a while, not talking, but definitely, I'd say at least, enjoying one another's company. For once, it wasn't awkward, or weird, and I didn't feel threatened, by being in the same room as him and sitting so close to him. It was nice really.

We weren't even talking, but I could tell this was progress, and we were actually on the road to being friends, like we said we would be.

Eventually, all of our management came to get us, and we were led to a huge meeting room. We were sat down, and both of us seemed shocked.

"Do they usually bring in this many people for your meetings?"

"Nope, you?"

"Nope."

"Good, just checking."

There were A LOT of people in this meeting room. Sheesh, I thought we were just going over some tour details.

"Austin, what is going on?"

I guess he could see the confusion and worry etched in my face, because he grabbed my hand, giving it a squeeze, before quickly letting go. "I'm sure its nothing. It'll be fine."

I was just glad they had sat us down next to each other. I didn't know many of the people in this room. I mean, I knew my manager, and a few of the upper level management for my label, and then that was it. So, it was comforting to be sitting so close to Austin right then.

"Okay." A guy had stood up, and actually went up on a small stage, where a desk stood, with a microphone, and sat down. "Thank you all for coming in today. First, let's go over some tour details."

We weren't really needed for this at all. In fact, Austin and I started chatting to each other about the movie we saw last night, since we both loved it, and we were discussing just how much of an impact the music of the movie had on the movie in general when everyone was quiet.

We looked up then, and saw everyone looking down at us.

"Um..what?"

Some of them laughed, others sighed. "We were discussing your current situation."

Our current situation? I looked to Austin, to see if he was getting any of this, but he had the same look of confusion on his face. Okay, what is going on?

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we're talking about how half of the nation now believe the two of you are dating."

Oh. Right. That.

I looked at Austin, and could see that he had turned a shade redder on his face.

He spoke up. "Sir, this is all just a misunderstanding."

"Yeah," I interjected. "We're not dating."

They all looked around, and I could see some of them whispering to each other.

After a few minutes, I started to get worried. What are they doing right now?

"Okay. Well, here's the deal. Like I said, you guys have been getting a lot of publicity from this. Now that I know its not true, we have a few options."

"Okay..."

"Well, we can go ahead and give the press a statement, saying you guys are in fact not together. Or, we can not say anything, and continue to leave them wondering."

"Keep em guessing."

Austin faced me, and he whispered down so only I could hear. "What do you think Ally?"

"I'm not sure. What about you?"

He looked around the room, eyes falling on the guy on stage. The man on stage saw him and said, "If I were you guys, I'd choose the latter suggestion because of the publicity it will bring. It won't have to be forever, and you guys don't have to change anything. Just don't come out and say you aren't together. It will help with the tour and the duet."

Austin's eyes found mine again. I knew he was waiting for what I thought before he would answer. I decided it really couldn't hurt. I whispered to him. "Oh, let's just do it. You know that's what they want anyway."

Austin turned and said to the man that we agreed to not verify whether we were or were not dating to the press. They thanked us and ended the meeting. Austin and I just sat there for a while, kind of dumbfounded.

"I'm really sorry Ally."

"What for?"

What could he possibly be apologizing for? Nothing has even really happened.

"You were right. This is all my fault."

"Austin, I was kidding."

"No, I got us into this situation."

He looked so upset, and I felt so out of place. I wanted to somehow show him it was alright, that we'd get through it. I didn't really know what to do though.

So, I grabbed his hand, ignoring the weird, tingly feeling that shot up my arm. He immediately closed his hand around mine. "It's alright. It won't be that bad. Besides, we're doing a duet together, people would be wondering if we're dating anyway."

I hadn't let go of his hand yet, and he hadn't loosened his grip either. It was nice, soothing. It helped calm my nerves, and fears about what was hiding in the future.

"I suppose you're right. Right when we start to be friends, THIS happens."

I gave him a small smile, still holding his hand, and he returned the grin. At that moment, my manager walked in the room shouting at us to get ready for the interview and party, and I reflexively pulled my hand out of Austin's. I saw that my manager had seen it, and gave me an inquiring look, extremely confused, but I just shook my head as I walked past her.

However, she didn't let me get away that quickly. She grabbed my arm, saying, "Austin, you go ahead. I just need a word with Ally."

Austin gave me a look, wondering if he should really go on without me, and I gave him a small nod. He walked away then, leaving me to face my manager.

"What was that?"

I feigned innocence. "What are you talking about?"

"Are you and Austin actually dating?"

"What! No!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Then why were you two just holding hands?"

"Oh my god! We were just talking, not a big deal. We're just friends, I promise."

She looked at me, and I could just tell she wasn't extremely convinced. "Whatever you say."

"Uh...I gotta go."

"Yeah, you do. You need to hurry actually. I had the stylist lay some clothes out for you in your dressing room. Change quickly, and then you and Austin need to meet me in room 213A for the interview. Okay? K. Go."

I quickly walked back to my dressing room, but my mind was nowhere near me. In fact, I nearly ran into two walls on my walk there.

I just couldn't stop thinking about what we had just agreed to. I wonder how this will turn out...

And hopefully, it won't affect Austin and I's new friendship.


	14. Chapter 14

**Guys, I KNOW I'm evil and haven't updated in forever. But, I think this chapter is pretty good. So, PLEASE REVIEW! Let me know what you think will happen next. ;) **

**Austin's POV**

I leaned against the wall in our lounge, waiting for Ally to finish getting ready for the interview, so I could walk down to the room together. They forgot to tell me what room to go to, so I need Ally to let me know.

As I waited I reviewed what Ally and I had just gotten ourselves into. We're not allowed to say we're not dating. We don't actually have to date, but we can't say we're not dating. That just seems so confusing. To be honest, they probably wish we WERE dating. It'd probably be easier for them.

I'm just scared about what this will do to us. We literally JUST became friends, and now we're almost fake dating. That can't be good for our friendship.

Lost in thought, I didn't even notice Ally come out of her dressing room.

"Austin?"

Snapping my eyes up, I take in Ally's appearance. She's wearing a beautiful red dress and her hair looks perfect. She looks amazing.

I couldn't stop myself from saying, "Hey, you look great."

She lowered her head, smiling towards the ground. "Thanks." I noticed her cheeks heat up a little, and all I could think was how cute she looked.

Oh crap. I'm not supposed to be thinking that. Okay, stop.

"You didn't have to wait for me you know."

Well..this is embarrassing. I smiled sheepishly. "They didn't tell me where to go."

She started cracking up. "Oh my goodness. That is so funny! Well...have fun then."

She turned to leave, and I didn't understand what she was doing. That is, until she got to the door, still laughing.

"Hey! You're just gonna leave me here?"

"That was my plan."

I pouted. "Alllyyy."

"Fine, I GUESS you can come with me."

"Yay!"

She started laughing again, and led me down the hallway. I hooked my arm through hers and we both started busting out into "We're off to see the wizard".

We were both cracking up until finally Ally stopped outside of a door. I guess we're here.

The door opened before we had a chance to even touch the knob, revealing several of the members of management from both of our labels. They all immediately shot their eyes down to where our arms were still together, and I immediately unhooked my arm from Ally's.

"Are you guys sure you're not dating? Because that would make everything so much easier."

I noticed Ally's eyes grow wide and started coughing. Was she really not expecting that? I knew I was right, they'd prefer it if we were dating.

"No. We're not."

All of them sighed. Sorry to disappoint. Sheesh.

"Okay. Fine. You guys need to go out there now. When they ask if you're dating, which they will, no doubt, just tell them you guys are finally spending time together after a year apart, so you guys are just seeing how things go."

Hmm. What's funny is that we're ACTUALLY doing that. Not that anyone else in the world will know.

We were ushered to the side of the stage, and we waited for our cue. I noticed Ally tense up beside me, so I grabbed her hand real quick.

She looked up to me, saying, "Are you sure we should do this Austin?"

Should we? Maybe. Maybe not. Do we have a choice? No.

"We have to Ally."

"Right."

I squeezed her hand, before letting go of it. "It'll be fine. We can do this."

_Good Afternoon everyone! This is The Scoop and I'm your host, Tally Dot! Today we have a great surprise for you guys. We've got two people here, you may have heard of them. Maybeee...Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the stage Austin Moon and Ally Dawson!_

Ally and I followed our cue, and went on to the stage. We both gave Tally a quick hug, and sat down on the couch across from her. I noticed that it was a kind of big couch, yet Ally and I were sitting so close together, practically touching. I saw Tally notice it too.

_Comfy are we?_

What? Oh crap. Ally and I frantically looked at each other, and then I guess we both remembered we weren't supposed to deny it, and we both smiled.

_Let me just say, it is a pleasure having you both here today. I absolutely ADORE your music._

Ally spoke up, "Oh, thank you so much."

_But, this is after all The Scoop, and that's exactly what we want. So I have some questions._

Oh...GREAT. Here we go.

_So...you two were partners, before you were both signed. You guys ending that partnership was major news a year ago. Now that you guys are working together again, can you let us all in to that old partnership?_

Should we? I looked to Ally, and she seemed to be thinking the same thing. She just nodded, so I went ahead and started.

"Well...honestly it sucked."

Ally snorted with laughter. "You could say that again."

_Okay, now I'm officially curious. What happened between you two?_

Ally answered before I could even think about putting our old partnership into words. "Basically Austin and I hated each other."

I shot her a look.

"Okay, we didn't HATE each other. We STRONGLY disliked each other."

I laughed, okay then.

_Care to elaborate?_

This time I jumped in. "We were both stubborn and stupid. Ally wasn't nearly as confident as she is now, and I used that against her. We had to work together 24/7, and we both get pretty heated in a debate."

I looked at Ally, seeing that she was trying to hold back a smile.

_Hm. So, you guys decided to stop being partners?_

"Actually, I was given a record deal, and was offered a new songwriter in New York."

_Are you saying you two wanted to stay partners, even though you hated each other?_

Ally spoke up now. "Our partnership was never about us. It was all about the music. Austin could sing, but he couldn't write. I could write and sing, but was too afraid to perform. We were a perfect match."

"And, Ally is such a great songwriter, we always were able to create such amazing songs."

I smiled at Ally as I said that, and I could see her starting to blush. It made me want to laugh.

_So, why didn't you guys just stay partners?_

"Like I said before, we didn't really get along. I moved to New York, Ally ended up going to L.A. We stopped talking, and we were both okay to kind of get away from each other."

_And now you guys are back together. What made you guys decide to do the duet?_

"Actually, we both had no clue we were doing the duet together. We were sort of just thrown into this. It was just as much of a surprise to us as to everyone else."

_Interesting. So, how are you guys doing together then, finally back together?_

"Its definitely been a struggle, but I think.." I looked over at Ally as I said this, "I think we're starting to get on a better note."

Ally smiled at me, as if she was agreeing.

I couldn't take my eyes off of Ally. She really did look beautiful. I noticed Tally looking back and forth between us, and I suddenly took my eyes off Ally when Tally coughed under her breath.

_That brings me to my next question. Ally, how are you and Jake?_

I saw Ally widen her eyes. "Oh. Well...um..actually. We decided to call it off."

I could tell she was uncomfortable talking about this. I knew she was hurting. Jake hurt her really badly.

_How did that happen? Everyone always thought you made the perfect couple._

"Oh..well...I guess...um.."

I grabbed Ally's hand, giving her a reassuring nod. She smiled slightly and said, "It just didn't work out. We're both busy, and with filming for the TV show being done, we both left L.A. We just decided to not do the whole long distance thing."

Tally nodded, but she was not really paying attention. I saw he staring at something. My cheeks heated up when I realized she was looking at my hand, still holding Ally's. I pulled it away quickly, sort of leaning away.

_Well..we're all certainly sad to hear about that. However, all the guys out there probably have a new found hope. You look absolutely gorgeous tonight Ally. Don't you agree Austin?_

What?! Oh...crap. "Uh..yes."

Tally smiled hugely, and I was really scared about what was going to happen next.

_You guys must know I've been dying to ask. You guys have been all over Twitter. What exactly is going on with you two?_

We both looked at each other, and its like we both decided to feign innocence, and we both smiled.

"What are you talking about?"

_Oh, you know! The tweets, everything! Everyone wants to know, is Auslly the new IT couple?_

"Auslly?"

_Oh, its a mash up of your names! Austin and Ally...Auslly._

Oh. Wow. Sounded pretty good actually.

What...stop.

_Soo...is it true?_

"We're back together again after a year, catching up you know. We're just seeing how things will go."

Tally gave us knowing looks, pleased with the answer.

_That's about all the time we have left guys. So, tweet us, and let us know what YOU think. Is Auslly real, or will it BE real, or do they still have the bad relationship of the past. Let us know! And thank you for watching The Scoop today. Thank you Austin and Ally for joining us today. We'll see you all next time on..The Scoop._

Cameras turned off, and I looked over at Ally, relieved.

"That wasn't TOO bad."

"No it wasn't. It could have been MUCH worse. "

"Very true. Lucky they didn't do anything embarrassing or anything. THAT would've sucked."

We both stood up to leave, but Tally caught us.

"Thank you guys so much for coming today! You two are super cute together."

Ally started to say, "Oh, no. We're not..."

But I realized we still couldn't say we weren't together, so I just interrupted Ally saying, "Thank you."

I grabbed Ally's wrist, walking off the stage.

"Oh God! I'm so sorry Austin! I almost just blew it completely!"

"Shh. It's alright."

"They'll flip if we ruin this. They might even cancel the duet."

"Its fine Ally, crisis averted."

Ally nodded, seeming to be convincing herself.

"Okay. So..what now?"

"NOW..we have to go to that party."

"Oh..right. What time is that supposed to end? I'm supposed to meet my mom for dinner tonight."

"Well..its only 3. I'm sure if we go for a few hours, we could ditch."

"We?"

"Oh. I'm hurt. I'm not invited to dinner? I thought your mom loved me."

Ally started cracking up. "Sure you did."

I laughed too. "I'm kidding."

We started walking towards where the party was located.

"Well...I'm kidding about the dinner. But I thought for sure your mom liked me."

Ally looked at me doubtfully. "Are you serious?"

"Well...yeah. Secretly of course. She could never admit it, because you hated me. But, I'm sure she liked me."

Ally laughed again. I like her laugh. A lot. "I don't think so Austin."

"Oh...now I really AM hurt." I clutched my heart, pretending to cry.

"Aw..poor Austin."

"Imma just cry in a corner now."

"Aw come on Austin. We both have to go to that party, so we can ditch as quickly as possible."

I mocked her. "We?"

She looked up at me. "Well...yeah. We have a dinner to go to."

I smiled. Is she seriously asking me to go with her? "I don't know Ally. I wouldn't want to be around your mom, knowing she hates me."

"Austin, I actually desperately need someone to come with me."

"Why?"

"The dinner is like a company dinner. Which means all of the employees families will be there. My mom drags me along to these every couple months. And, there is this guy there.."

"Trying to make him jealous? Ally, are you using me? Because I don't respond well to being used."

She laughed again. I was joking around, but somehow the thought of Ally trying to make another guy jealous made me feel all weird.

"Austin, no! This guy REFUSES to leave me along. Every time I go he spends the whole night practically drooling on me. He always asks me out and for my number. I always said no, but then he asked my mom for my number, and she actually GAVE IT TO HIM. From then on he's tried calling and texting me so many times. I never answered him. He even gave my number to OTHER people. It got so bad, so many people were calling me in L.A. I had to get a new phone and a new number. So, really, if you went, you'd be doing me a HUGE favor."

Wow...that guy's a jerk. He seriously leaked out a celebrity's number? What a jerk. Man, now I HAVE to go to this dinner, to help Ally out. And maybe...teach that jerk a lesson.

"Alright, I'll go. If you insist."

The smile on her face was totally worth the dinner I'm now going to. "Really?"

"Yes." I said, laughing.

"Oh, thank you Austin!"

She threw her arms around my neck, hugging me. Before I could even hug her back she had pulled away. She looped her arm through mine.

"Let's go hit up that party."


	15. Chapter 15

**Guys, I totally suck, and I totally know that.**

**I haven't updated in so long, and that just sucks duck eggs.**

**What with school ending, and my sister in town for a week, I just haven't had the time.**

**And now I'm off to camp for the week.**

**I just have zero motivation to update these stories.**

**I promise I AM NOT GIVING UP ON THEM.**

**I WILL update.**

**I just don't know when.**

**So, I have a favor.**

**The more people I get telling me to update, the more motivation that will give me. SO, please just leave a quick review and tell me to update, and I PROMISE I WILL.**

**If I work up the motivation, then it might be today, but if not, next weekend.**

**SO yeah.**

**I know I suck. Please don't hate me.**

**Love,**

**Donna**


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay, you guys are legit, AMAZING. And I know I'm totally not. Butttttt, I'M UPDATING. And, its a super long chapter. My longest if I'm correct, so I hope you really like it, and let me know what you think, even if you hate me for not updating in so long. =/ Sorry bout dat.**

**Austin's POV**

As I finally laid my head down on my bed, I couldn't help but smile to myself. Today was such an amazing day, and I don't even know why.

Okay, I do know why.

It's all because of who I spent this whole day with.

Yeah, you guessed it. Ally Dawson.

I know what you're thinking. Ally Dawson, the same girl you treated so terribly a little over a year ago, the same girl you ditched at your first opportunity, the same girl who did so much for you and then you did nothing in return, the same girl who you ignored for a year straight, only to be pushed back with her for the duet. The same girl.

Yes. I know. That same girl just made my day.

Its crazy, I know.

But, Ally is just so different now. Or maybe I just didn't realize a year ago how amazing she really is. Whatever it is, now I know.

Now, I know it sounds like I'm a lovestruck teenaged girl. I'm not trying to come off that way.

Especially since there is no way I like Ally..like that.

I mean, of course, she's amazing, and beautiful, and so funny, but there's no way I'm actually falling for her.

Man, okay. I'm saying all of this, and I haven't even told you why today was so good.

Well, you already know about the interview, which was definitely interesting. A little tense and embarrassing because they saw me grab Ally's hand.

What? I was just trying to comfort her! It doesn't mean anything!

Anyway, you know that after the interview, Ally invited me to her mom's company dinner, because she wanted back up against this guy. And then we headed to the party.

That is where I'll start my story.

***Flashback***

Still linked arm and arm, Ally and I skipped into the huge room that was set up for the party. Immediately I realized flashes surrounding us, blinding my vision. I finally realized that pictures were being snapped of the pair of us, and I quickly let go of Ally, only to grab her around the waist, leading her to a less crowded area.

My manager walked over to us, looking relieved that he finally spotted us. "There you guys are! What took you so long?"

"We were just talking."

"Okay. Well, sorry about the paparazzi, security has been called, so they should be gone soon."

I saw Ally relax when he said that. "Sweet, thanks."

"Okay. You guys have fifteen minutes to mingle, and I do expect you guys to MINGLE. As in TALK TO PEOPLE. At that point we will continue on with a speech and then you guys have a signing. The party will continue after that, but you guys are free to do whatever at that point. You can stay, you can leave. I don't care, just remember to not say anything about your relationship. Got it?"

I looked at Ally. She looked at me, and then back at my manager. She nodded, I nodded saying, "Got it."

"Good. Now, go. Mingle."

He walked away, leaving Ally and I just standing there. Suddenly, it was kind of awkward. I don't know why, but it felt like Ally and I were alone in the room, even though there were so many people surrounding us.

"Well..."

"I guess we should go mingle."

I was about to walk off, taking Ally with me, but before I could even move, Ally quickly said, "Um. I'm going to go this way. We'll just meet up later okay?"

I was so confused. What? She doesn't want to hang out with me? I guess my face must've shown my confusion because Ally shot me a smile. Before she left she said, "I just don't want people to ask us questions right now. We already walked in together."

And then she walked away. Okay, I get it now. But, I don't see how it will make a difference.

Clearly, she thought it would, so I wasn't about to say anything, so I slowly started circling the room, shaking hands, making small talk, giving high fives.

After about 10 minutes of this I heard really loud laughter, and I immediately looked over to see what was going on. It was Ally, with a couple of kids, looking to be about 12 or 13, and they were all laughing.

I kept staring, and eventually Ally looked over at me. I gave her a small smile.

My heart flipped when she smiled back.

**Ally's POV (Still in Flashback)**

I smiled back as I noticed Austin staring at me from across the room. For some reason, his stare brought a little heat to my cheeks, but I just quickly shook my head, getting rid of the red tint.

However, the kids I was with totally noticed. The three guys I had been talking to were incredibly funny, and I guess that's why Austin looked over in the first place. We WERE being kind of loud.

I turned back to them, and they all gave me knowing looks. So I laughed and said, "Well, BYE."

And I started to race away, hearing them laugh behind me. I thought I was in the clear, but one of them had followed. His name was Jon and he was the quieter one of the three boys. He was wearing a dark green tshirt and a pair of khakis. His hair was short and brown, and he seemed kind of shy. However, I figured once he was comfortable with someone, he really came out of his shell.

"Ally?"

"Yeah Jon?"

"You really like Austin, don't you?"

Okay. Back up. What?

"Um..no. We're just friends."

"Then, what's with the smiling across the room at each other, the blushing, the sitting so close together at the interview, and the hand holding?"

Hm. Okay, he really does make it sound like something is going on between us. How do I change that without saying I'm not dating him? How? How? How?

"Austin's pretty weird, isn't he?"

Great. That was good Ally. That'll make him change his mind.

Jon just laughed, "Is that why you like him?"

"I didn't say I like him!"

"Riighht."

"I didn't!"

"Okay, well if you don't like Austin, then what is going on with you two? Last I heard, you guys hated each other, yet you guys are acting like lovestruck teenagers who haven't-"

I cut him off, not wanting him to continue on. "Okay. I'll tell you." I wasn't going to tell him about the deal to not say if we're dating or not, but I could say everything else, I guess. "When we were told we had to do the duet together, we both hated the idea. We were still rude, after not seeing each other for a year. Nothing had changed it seemed. However, throughout the year, my career soared, and I got over my stage fright, leaving me way more confident. One Direction were in town for a while, and I'm super close to Harry, he's like a brother to me. Well, Harry doesn't like Austin, from all of the stories I've told him from when we were partners. Anyway, Jake and I broke up right, but he came here, in Miami, to tell me that he had been cheating on me all along."

I heard him gasp, and I glanced to his face. He realized what he had done, and his mouth straightened into one line. He had been on his phone the whole time, typing away, but I knew he was listening.

Wait, what is he typing? Is he taking notes?

I decided to just continue on. "Anyway when he told me that, I hid from everyone.I ignored Harry's calls and texts, just needing to be alone for a while, and I ended up laying on the piano in the supply room at the studio. Austin ended up finding me, and he comforted me, holding me while I cried, telling me Jake was a jerk, and at that point, I really thought there might be a chance for us to be friends, forget the past. But, then he was rude to me again, so I ran and found Harry, who really did comfort me."

I looked up to see if Jon was still listening. It was actually really nice to be telling someone all of this, takes the weight off my chest. Jon looked up at me, urging me to continue, while still typing away. I guess I was curious about what he was typing, but I really wanted to keep talking.

"Anyway, Austin and I had to spend a lot of time together the next week, and we basically just goofed around a lot with One Direction. Austin couldn't believe that I had actually changed so much, which made things a little difficult, yeah. But then after his concert, at the after party, I was sitting with One Direction, their girlfriends, and Ed Sheeran. Austin came up to us, and we all started playing truth or dare. I was dared to kiss some random guy, and I did. That shocked Austin because he didn't think I would do it, but like I said, I've changed. I decided to write a song that night, to be played at my concert the very next day. I called it "She's So Gone" and it was all about how the girl I used to be doesn't exist anymore. I guess that made Austin finally realize I was telling the truth."

I stopped speaking then, expecting to be done telling the story. But Jon just looked up at me and asked, "So how did you guys become friends then?"

"Oh, well after my concert, he came to my picture/signing thing, and joined in on the picture taking and we just had a blast. I was going to a movie with my parents, and Austin said he hadn't gone to a movie in forever, so I invited him along. We sat together, and ended up walking home by ourselves. That's when we really started tweeting each other."

Jon still wanted more information. "But, what happened then?"

"Well, we've just been hanging out, working here at the studio."

"I was talking about all of the rumors that you two are dating."

Crap. I really don't want to lie to Jon. He seems really nice and he doesn't deserve a lie. So, I decided to make my escape.

"Those rumors are crazy right? Listen, it's been so nice talking to you, and I'm really glad you let me ramble so much, but my signing here will start any minute and I need to go."

He nodded, but then said. "Wait, I just have one more question. Do you like Austin?"

Hmm.

"I'm sorry, I really have to go!"

I ran away quickly, looking for my manager, and I finally found her, setting up the table for the signing. Oh, thank goodness I got away from there.

How am I supposed to answer that question? Do I like Austin?

Pshh.

**Austin's POV (Still in Flashback)**

After the signing and taking a lot of pictures, Ally and I made our way to our dressing rooms, finally changing into our normal, casual clothes. We then left to go to dinner with her mom's company, meeting her mom there.

When we walked in, I was surprised by how many people were there.

The very second we walked in through the doors, Ally was attacked.

Okay, I guess she wasn't REALLY attacked, but it seemed like it. This guy, about the same age and height as me, threw his arms around Ally, and I was immediately disgusted. Who does he think he is?

I guess this is the guy Ally had been talking about. When I noticed the panic in Ally's eyes, and the way she didn't repsond to the hug, I knew I was right. I decided to step in.

"Ally, we should find your mom."

The guy finally let go of her, turning to me. "Who are you?"

"I'm Austin Moon. Who are you?"

"Garrett Black." He held out his hand for me to shake, and I decided to not be rude.

Still with his hand in my grasp, he gasped. "Wait! You're Austin Moon? THE Austin Moon?"

Oh Great. "The one and only."

"Wow, its so amazing to meet you."

He seemed excited, but quickly turned his attention back to Ally. "So, Ally. I was thinking we could ditch this and go somewhere a little cooler, what do you say?"

Ally looked nervous, casting a glance at me. I stepped in, grabbing Ally's hand. "Sorry, we're meeting her mom."

And then I pulled her away, towards the table I could see Ally's mom at.

"Oh my god, thanks Austin."

I shot her a look saying, "Of course."

"No, really. I think if you weren't there, he would've just picked me up, taking him along with him. I'd probably never be seen again."

I laughed at her exaggeration, but smiled and said, "Glad I could be of assistance."

The dinner was really fancy, and I was impressed. I kept glancing at Ally throughout it, considering she looked so beautiful. But, she finally noticed and kept giving me strange looks and sticking her tongue out at me.

After the dinner, Ally and I decided to walk home, stopping for ice cream on the way home. The old lady behind the counter said we looked so adorable together, and I'm pretty sure both of our faces were on fire.

We continued walking. Every so often our hands would brush, and my fingertips would tingle. I've gotten used to grabbing Ally's hand in the past few days, but I knew that it would mean something different if we held hands while strolling down the sidewalk in the dark. So, I tried to avoid her touch.

When we got to her house, I gave her a quick hug, saying I'd see her tomorrow.

And, I walked away with a smile on my face.

***End Flashback***

Now you can see why I had such a great day. Being around Ally just leaves me feeling like there is a light inside of me.

Wow, that sounded really cheesy, I know.

But, really. Today was incredible.

I'm really excited now, to see how this duet goes. Now that Ally and I are friends, anything could happen.

Hopefully the dating rumors just don't get in the way.

Actually, now that I'm thinking about it, the dating rumors don't seem too bad.

What would be bad about Ally and I dating?

The question is, do I like Ally?


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay, before I begin, no one go raging on me this time because this isn't a chapter. I really don't have the patience to deal with it, so if you must hate, just go ahead and tell, I don't even care.**

**ANYWAY LOVELIES, ya'll are really amazing, and totally fantastic. I got so many views on my last update, and its warming my heart. No, but really.**

**But, hipsta please. **

**Don't know why I said that, okay, moving on.**

**Sorry this isn't an update, just wanted to let you all know that I'm gonna start a schedule for my stories, that I'm actually gonna stick to, so you'll get an update at least once a week.**

**I'm planning She's So Gone to be updated on FRIDAYS.**

**The Power of Music to be updated SATURDAYS.**

**And my new One Direction fanfic called The VIP Package to be updated on SUNDAYS.**

**Awesome.**

**Speaking of which, like no one has read my first three chapters of the VIP package, and thats upsetting. SO,,,if you really wanna make me happy and to have me update early, go read the VIP Package and review what you like, don't like, anything. Since its just started, I could go anywhere with it, so ideas are welcome!**

**Anyhoo, sorry again lovelies, but I needed to say this.**

**Thanks so much for all of your support and lovely messages.**

**Love you all,**

**Donna =]**


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay, I'm so sorry! I know I just said I had a schedule and I would stick to it, but I went to my sister's bachelorette party today, and didn't realize it was Friday until about 11. I know. ANDDD, I was super tired, but I know I've been really sucking lately, so I decided to write this and upload it anyway. So, as of right now, I'm about 35 minutes off my schedule. So sorry.**

**Anyway, this chapter is kinda short, but if you guys really REVIEW then I may update before Friday. **

**Thanks so much for all your support! =]**

**Austin's POV**

Waking up, I immediately noticed the blinking light on my phone having a dance party. Curious I grabbed my phone, checking my notifications. I realized that twitter was erupting, and I quickly checked my mentions to see what was going on.

_ Austin_Moon you and Ally_Dawson are the CUTEST couple EVER. #Auslly_

_ Austin_Moon you have the prettiest girlfriend ever!_

_ Austin_Moon and Ally_Dawson are finally together. Life=Complete_

Woah, woah, woah. What are they talking about? Ally and I are not a couple. We don't even like each other..that much, most likely.

I mean, its nice that they're saying these things, but Ally and I aren't together. Why do they think so?

I kept scrolling down my timeline, until I found some pictures of Ally and I together from yesterday, being spotted walking home together.

Ahh. Okay, I get it. Everyone saw all these photos, and jumped to the conclusion that we're dating. That's understandable. Most of the photos are of us walking side by side, laughing and smiling, standing close to each other.

Seeing the photos brought a grin to my face, remembering the pointless jokes we were passing back and forth to each other.

I guess I should say something. I'm guessing Ally hasn't seen anything yet, because she hasn't attacked twitter yet, or attacked me. She must still be asleep.

I know when she sees all of this stuff, she'll probably be really upset, and find some way to blame me for it. Don't get me wrong, I know that we're friends and all now, but I know she'd still blame me if something were to go wrong. I guess the difference now is that she'd most likely just be joking.

So, instead of facing her "fiery wrath", I'll go ahead and clear this all up.

_Okay guys, just to get this straight..._

Oh. Wait. Crap Nuggets. I totally forgot, I can't say we're not dating!

Oh, I almost just ruined everything!

They would've killed me!

So, instead of tweeting that Ally and I were in fact not dating, I decided on something a bit different.

_Please don't kill me Ally_Dawson_

I'm sure she'll get a kick out of that.

**Ally's POV**

My phone buzzed from deep within my sheets, waking me up. I let out a groan before digging around to find my phone. When I finally located it, I realized I had over 300 mentions on twitter waiting for me.

It was extremely overwhelming, and I was trying to make sense of what was happening, when I saw Austin's tweet.

_Please don't kill me Ally_Dawson_

I laughed out loud, and everything finally made sense. Normally my mentions were filled with questions, pleads for shout outs, or just people sending support. Now I was bombarded with tweet after tweet wondering whether Austin and I are dating.

I was tagged in some photos and immediately saw pictures from Austin and I hanging out yesterday, walking home from the dinner we went to.

I have to admit, they were pretty nice photos, and I could totally understand how people could take them the wrong way. They make it look like we're a couple. Although, I know better.

Anger blossomed in me when I realized Austin had seen all of this and not done anything to let them know the rumors aren't true. I was just about to tweet angrily at him, telling him I would definitely be killing him when it hit me.

We're not allowed to say we're not dating.

He had just been keeping to the plan our management had set up for us.

I guess I won't kill him after all.

However, I will tweet him back.

_No promises Austin_Moon ;)_

I dropped my phone, flopping my head back on my pillow. I let out a sigh that I didn't even realize I was keeping in.

I looked to my bedside table, where I had two photos laying. One was a picture of Harry and I that Louis had taken of us. Harry and Louis had devised a prank on me one day, and let's just say that I ended up covered in chocolate sauce and whipped cream. I had then chased Harry around, giving him tons of hugs, making sure to get as much on him as I could. Louis had snapped this picture of us, both covered in the chocolate and cream, in the middle of a tight hug. We both have huge smiles on our faces and mischievous gleams in our eyes. I loved the picture. I could remember that day like it was yesterday.

The other picture on the table is of the first time the 5 boys had seen me sing. At the meet and greet after the concert, they had disguised themselves in line and pretended to come meet me and be huge fans. They were totally obvious and I called them out immediately. They took off their disguises and posed for a picture with me. We all looked so happy.

I sighed again. I missed those boys so much, especially Harry, even though they were here just last week. I hardly ever got to see them, considering they live in London and they're constantly on tour. Its rough having best friends you never get to see.

I mean, I'm constantly talking to them. I skype with Harry almost every day, and most days with Louis as well. The other three just like to hop into the picture whenever Harry or Louis has the screen up.

I miss the days when I was living in L.A., and they were recording for two months there, and we hung out every second we had free.

I guess that's life though. It's not like in those stories where they all drop everything just to spend time together.

I really do miss them though. I wish I could go to London and see them for a while. But, I know that my manager would absolutely kill me if I even asked because of the duet. Even though we have the next month or so just to write it. She wouldn't want me to leave Austin behind just to see my friends.

I decided to tweet my misery.

_Really missing a certain group of 5 idiots. =/ Someone fly me to London. _

Immediately my notifications was attacked again. I noticed Harry had retweeted my tweet. Guess he knows which idiots I'm talking about.

I let out another sigh. I hope he misses me too.

Actually, I know he does. He says so everyday during our talks on skype.

I noticed Harry mentioned me in a tweet.

_Aw. Ally_Dawson misses my awesome company and obvious superiority._

I laughed out loud, ready to reply to his narcissistic tweet, when another tweet catches my eye.

It's from Austin.

When I read it, my heart literally skips a beat, before quickly speeding up.

_ Ally_Dawson I'm ready to leave when you are. Let's just go, babe. We can write there._


	19. Chapter 19

**Guyyssss! I AM SO SORRY, I SUCK DUCK EGGS I KNOW. **

**Anyway, I'm super excited for this chapter and for things to come. Let me know what you think!**

**And don't hate me! Please.**

**Austin's POV**

I saw Ally's tweet about missing her One Direction pals or whatever, and I knew this was the perfect opportunity to maybe win some brownie points. I know what you're thinking, I want to make Ally happy so she'll like me more or something like that.

Well, if you were thinking that, you'd be wrong. Very much so.

You see, I'm being totally selfish. I've really really really always wanted to go to London. I mean, I've seen pictures, I've even been to the airport there, but it was just a stop on my flight to Paris for a quick appearance, I didn't get to see any sights in London. In fact, I didn't even get to see any in Paris, because I was just shoved into a dark windowed van, and then straight into a building surrounded by fans. I didn't even see the Eiffel Tower!

And, I know this trip will make Ally happy. I know she would ask to go, if it weren't for the duet. For some reason, she likes those Direction guys, and they like her. Well, its understandable why they like her, who wouldn't like her?

So, I see this as a great opportunity. We can both go to London for a bit, she can visit with those lads, I can sightsee, we'd both be happy, and we'd have plenty of time to work on the song, which is sure to turn out great because of our moods.

I just keep trying to tell myself that this is the only reason I want to go with Ally to London.

**Later**

"So, what exactly is going on between you and Ally?" My red-headed best friend asked me as we sat down together at a table in the food court.

I looked over to him, trying to mask confusion. "What are you talking about?"

He saw right through me though, "Cut the crap! You know what I'm talking about!"

The only bad thing about having Dez as a best friend, is exactly that. He can always tell when I'm lying or stalling or trying to avoid the question, or anything really. Sometimes I think he knows me better than I do.

"I don't know what you want me to say."

I really didn't. I didn't know how things stood between Ally and I. I mean, I guess we're friends, but we're sort of, kind of, not really, fake dating. And then there's also the pesky awkwardness between us sometimes, as if we're leading to being more than friends. But, then there's also our rough past. And even though she says she forgives me for all of the fighting and stuff, I know that sometimes she still doesn't trust me completely, or doesn't believe I'm being serious.

"You like her."

"Yeah, I mean-" WHAT DID I JUST SAY? "What, no. I mean, not like that. We're friends I guess. I mean, not even. We're just colleagues. Yeah! Colleagues!"

Dez gave me a knowing look. "Of course you like her."

Hearing him say it, yet again, made me realize something.

I do like Ally.

But I can't.

I shouldn't.

It would never work out between us. Our past would get in the way.

And besides, she doesn't like me like that.

And never will.

"Dez, there is nothing going on between Ally and I. And there never will be."

**Ally's POV**

I turned around the corner, ready to make my way to Minis when I saw Austin and Dez sitting at a table. I smiled to myself, getting ready to walk over to them, and maybe join them.

However, when I heard them talking, I immediately ducked to the left so they wouldn't see me.

"You like her." I heard Dez say.

Wait, Austin likes someone? Who?

Wait, why do I care?

I shifted so I was able to see Austin's face as he answered, but he answered so quietly, I wasn't able to hear.

Man, I want to know who he likes!

I saw Dez move his mouth in reply, but again, I couldn't hear. What are they saying?

I saw Austin turn red, and shake his head. Eventually I was able to hear him speak, rather loudly. "Dez, there is nothing going on between Ally and I. And there never will be."

Huh.

Okay.

As soon as I heard him say that, I quickly left my hiding spot, making my way towards Sonic Boom. When I finally got to my practice room, I slumped onto the couch.

Why do I feel so deflated?

So what if Austin says there's nothing going on between us, and never will? Why do I care?

And who is this mystery girl Dez claims Austin likes?

I wish I could've heard more of their conversation, but I already felt too nosy.

I shouldn't care that Austin said nothing would ever happen between us, but I found myself doing exactly that. Caring.

Why?

Well, I...

I think I might..

Yeah.

I think I like him.

But he's right.

Nothing could ever happen between us. We're just doing this duet together for a few months, and then I doubt we will ever even talk. Besides, even though I'm starting to get over how we treated each other when we were partners, I still can't forget the countless rude things he's said and done to me. A few weeks of being friends hasn't changed too much.

And besides, he clearly doesn't like me.

Otherwise, he'd never say nothing would ever happen.

I had just decided to stand up and make my way towards the piano when my phone buzzed with a new text message.

From...you guessed it. Austin.

_Hey Ally! Just wanted to say that I talked to our managers, and they say we can...wait for it...go to London! FOR A MONTH! You may bow down before me! JK. No, but really, they say as long as we have the duet written by the time we're back, then everything is fine. Oh, BTW, they already even booked us a flight. We leave in 3 days! -Austin_

Okay, process Ally, process. Don't freak out, don't freak out. Screw that, I'm freaking out!

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'M GOING TO LONDON I CAN'T EVEN BELIEVE OH MY GOODNESS GRACIOUSNESS I'M SO EXCITED I'M GONNA DIE FROM HAPPINESS AND OH MY GOSH ALLY BREATHE!

After jumping around and screaming for two seconds...okay...maybe more like 2 minutes..I immediately grabbed my laptop from the table, clicking the skype call to Harry.

Connecting...connecting...connecting. AHHH HURRY UP I NEED TO TELL YOU!

Harry's face finally popped up on the screen.

"Why do you look like a kid who was told they get a lifetime supply of ice cream?"

I started hysterically laughing.

"Harryyyyyyyyyyy! Guessss whhaatttttttt!"

"Ally, are you drunk?"

"What! No! Of course not!"

"Then...what?"

"I'M COMING TO LONDON!"

**Later**

After talking to Harry for some time, and the other guys coming in to express their excitement for Austin and I to come to London for a month, I finally hung up the call.

I couldn't stop smiling!

Like, really!

I decided to go out, so I started skipping through the mall, whistling quietly to myself.

I bumped into someone, and they immediately started laughing. I looked up at them, and it was Austin.

"Austin!" I wasn't even thinking, I just tackled him in a hug. I was so so so so so happy! "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

He hugged me back tightly, his arms wrapped around my waist. I could feel him chuckling, and then I realized what I had done.

I awkwardly loosened my hold around his neck, and pulled away from the hug.

"Something tells me your excited about something. I don't know what though...is the carnival in town?"

I slapped him arm, bursting out into laughter. "Don't mock me! Thank you SO much for talking them into letting us go to London! I can't believe their letting us! Oh my gosh! I have to tell Trish!"

Without thinking I ran away to find her.

It was only when I ran away from him, that I realized how nice it had been to be in his arms.

**Austin's POV**

Screw getting to sight see, screw the duet, screw everything. Every reason I had for going to London, forget it. Seeing Ally's face lit up that way, it made everything worth it.

I would do anything, just to see her that happy.

And, in that moment, I knew that that is the real reason I wanted to go to London. To make Ally happy.

And, I realized that Dez is right. I do like her.

But, could I risk this new friendship we have while its still so young?

She probably doesn't even like me like that.

In fact, I bet she likes one of those Direction guys, and that's why she's so excited.

It's probably Harry. I bet she was lying about them just being friends this whole time.

Or maybe...I just want to see Ally be that excited and happy to see me.

Maybe...


	20. Chapter 20

**Guys, I will NOT update until you guys do a favor for me!**

**I've just started a new fanfic called Stargazing. It's actually a One Direction fanfiction, but I promise it won't be cliched at all.**

**If you like this story, I really think you should check it out and leave a review!**

**PLEASEEE!**

**Updating this story depends on you guys!**

**Love,**

**Donna**


	21. Chapter 21

**Guys, I totally suck I know.**

**I really do.**

**Need some motivation to update.**

**Review saying why you want me to update.**

**You can beg me, thats totally fine.**

**If you guys keep reviewing saying you want me to update, I'll find the motivation to write.**

**So, have at it!**

**You can hate me, its alright.**

**Won't help you, but you can.**

**I really am sorry guys.**

**I promise I'll update eventually, just help me out!**

**Love,**

**Donna**

**P.S. Please don't give up on me.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Alright guys...YOU. ARE. AMAZING. **

**NO, FOR REAL.**

**Alrighty, here's the next chapter. It's a little shorter than normal...I guess...but its super important.**

**And...I hope you like it!**

**#Auslly**

**Austin's POV**

"Ally." I shook her shoulder gently, trying to wake her up. She had fallen asleep a few hours ago, (on my shoulder, but no one is complaining), and we've finally landed, so she needs to wake up.

"Ally." I shook her again, seeing her eyelids slowly start to rise and take in our surroundings.

"Hmm?"

"We've landed."

Before I could even finish the sentence, she was suddenly awake, bouncing up and down in her seat.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! I can't believe we're here! I never thought we'd actually get to come!"

I chuckled at her excitement, happy to see her look so happy.

We grabbed our carry ons, and made our way off of the plane. Harry is supposed to be meeting us here, and taking us to our hotel where we will be dropping off our stuff and then heading over to Harry and Louis' flat to spend some time with them.

"Austin, come on! Let's find Harry!"

I laughed again, loving how excited she seemed. Again, I felt a little upset that she was so excited to see Harry. I don't think she'll ever be this excited to see me.

I guess I wasn't paying attention because Ally suddenly grabbed my hand and pulled me through the airport. Realizing what happened, I laughed yet again, catching up with Ally.

She didn't let go of my hand.

And I didn't let her.

**Harry's POV**

Somehow luck was on my side today. Absolutely no one knows I'm here. I haven't been spotted, no paparazzi are lurking in small dark corners(hopefully), and I finally get to see Ally again.

I'm glad that fans aren't bombarding me right now, and won't interfere with me seeing Ally.

I'm really excited to see her again, me and her are such good friends. Best friends really. We met a while back in LA, and we've been inseparable since. We skype each other almost every day. We barely get to see each other though, but Ally is staying in London for a month with Austin, so I'm really excited to spend some time with her.

In case you were wondering, our friendship...is simply that. A friendship. Totally platonic. No romance whatsoever. I have absolutely no feelings toward Ally in that way, and she has none towards me.

At the beginning of our friendship, a lot of people assumed we liked each other, which led us to a discussion about it. We were both relieved to know that there were no sparks between us, and we were just friends and it wasn't awkward, knowing one liked the other and the other didn't return the feelings.

In fact, I go to Ally for most of my girl problems now. And she comes to me, (for guy problems, but whatever.) We give each other advice and help each other. Like, when Jake broke up with Ally, I stayed up all night talking to her. When he came and said he had been cheating on her (that jerkwad), I let her cry in my arms.

We're there for each other.

And now, she's coming here.

With Austin.

To be honest, I'm not entirely sure what I think of this situation. Ally came to me so much about this guy. I know they used to hate each other and were super rude. I know that now they're being forced to do a duet together. I know that recently things have gotten better between them, and they may actually be friends.

Louis told me that he thinks they'll end up together, like dating.

I don't know if I agree with that or not. I just know that Ally would have to be pretty convinced that he wasn't the same guy that was a jerk to her all those times. And Ally doesn't get convinced very easily.

"Flight 235 has landed."

Ahh! They've landed! They'll be here any minute now!

I watched as more and more people filed out of the terminal, anxiously looking for the familiar face. Where is she?!

Finally I saw a brunette girl walking hand in hand with a tall blonde guy.

Wait.

That's Ally!

And...Austin?

Holding hands?

Hmm.

**Ally's POV**

The first thing I saw was the mess of brown curls on his head, and that's all I needed. I let go of Austin's hand (that I was still holding...why? uh...no reason.) and launched myself at the famous Harry Styles.

"HARRRRRRRYYYYYY!"

My arms were around his neck, his arms around my waist, and he hugged me close, my feet dangling off the ground.

"Allllyyy!"

He sat me down, ruffling my hair before turning to Austin.

"Hey mate."

Harry held out his hand for Austin to shake, and Austin seemed a little surprised.

"Hi Harry." They shook hands.

Harry turned back to me. "You ready to go see the boys Ally?"

I gave him a blank look, internally cracking up. "No. I hate them."

He looked at me shocked and confused, wide eyed. "What?"

Even Austin raised his eyebrows.

And then I burst. I couldn't contain it anymore, I just had to laugh.

"You should've seen the look on your face!" I said, breathless.

He just gave me a deadpan look, saying "Ha ha. Very funny."

But, I could tell he was trying to keep a smile off his face.

"Oh come on Harry. I am more than ready to go see the boys."

He gave me a real smile then, and said, "Then let's go!"

I looped my right arm through Harry's, and my left through Austin's and began pulling them away from the airport.

You could definitely say that I was ready to see the boys.


End file.
